


Lavender Eyes

by Rissa_rarity



Category: PJ Liguori - Fandom, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: AU, Anxiety, Arranged Marriage, Blood, Dan hates OC, Dan howell / oc, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, KickThePj - Freeform, MADE UP siblings for PJ, Magic, Nephilim, No one is a youtuber, OC is a good bean, PJ Liguori - Freeform, Phan - Freeform, Phil lestor/oc, Pj Liguori/oc - Freeform, Royalty, Secrets, Slow Burn, Those with vampire hunter blood have purple eyes, Vampire Dan, Vampire Hunter, Vampire Phil, angel - Freeform, dan has straight hair because I liked it, dan howell / phil lester - Freeform, dan is an asshole, dan is bi, kind of love triangle, soulmate, vampire, vampire dan and phil, vampire slayer, will go curly later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissa_rarity/pseuds/Rissa_rarity
Summary: Dan and Phil had a pretty normal life for a while. Well, as normal as life could be for a couple of vampires in London. Dan was happy to do most of the hunting, bringing a glamored human over for Phil to have a sip. He was basically the big brother, and technically he was Phil’s maker. Therefore, it was his duty to stay with Phil until his skills were sufficient to be left alone. Though neither of them planned on actually going their separate ways.Besides, Dan figured, hunters traveled in pairs or groups so why not him too? He knew Phil wouldn’t be much help in a fight, but he also knew he could trust him not to run away or abandon him. He knew that for them, it was Dan and Phil to the end.Until…(See first chapter for the full summary, it was over the character limit! Also, there will eventually be some mentions of a M/M relationship, but it's not a focus of the story so I didn't mark it)





	1. Summary

Dan and Phil had a pretty normal life for a while. Well, as normal as life could be for a couple of vampires in London. Dan was happy to do most of the hunting, bringing a glamored human over for Phil to have a sip. He was basically the big brother, and technically he was Phil’s maker. Therefore, it was his duty to stay with Phil until his skills were sufficient to be left alone. Though neither of them planned on actually going their separate ways. Phil was a great companion, upbeat and open. Not to mention he was great at attracting prey due to his innocent demeanor.  
Besides, Dan figured, hunters traveled in pairs or groups so why not him too? He knew Phil wouldn’t be much help in a fight, but he also knew he could trust him not to run away or abandon him. He knew that for them, it was Dan and Phil to the end. 

 

Until…

 

For the past few months, Phil had been spending quite a bit of time with a girl. A girl Dan wished would just disappear. Her name was Sera, well, that’s what she went by. Her full name was Seraphina Anastasia Cartwright. Much too long and excessive, if you ask Dan. Two things he could also use to describe her stay in Phil’s life.  
Sera was a beautiful young woman, as much as he hated her he couldn’t deny it. Everything about her was flawless. Her porcelain skin was always clear, hair always perfectly dyed and styled (platinum blonde with pastel highlights) her breasts were on the larger side, bum nice and round. The figure a model would kill for. Her face was delicate and feminine, though her jaw was sharp, creating an interesting contrast. Even her HANDS were perfect, long, slender fingers. 

Oh yes, she was flawless, except for one major issue.

 

Her lavender eyes.


	2. Chapter One

It was an average Friday night at Dan and Phil’s flat. Movie night with snacks. It was Phil’s turn to choose a movie so he chose a horror. The living room smelled like popcorn and the lights were off.  
Usually Dan would have enjoyed this. But for a while now, Phil had been inviting Sera for a movie night/ sleep over. It just became a regular thing, to the point where it was safe to assume she was coming. The elder vampire hated what happened to movie night. It was no longer two best friends going through different stages of both excitement and anxiety, but a trio with one right in the middle.  
Phil refused to give up his end of the couch, Dan had long since claimed the other half so that left Sera to sit between them, though she always sat a little closer to Phil.  
Dan couldn’t enjoy movie night anymore because he spent the whole time not watching it. In the dark, he kept his eyes on Sera who was so close to his friend. He didn’t trust her. Her hunter blood was convincing her to get them comfortable with her so she could kill them in their sleep, he was sure of it. 

 

He didn’t directly confront her, of course. That would upset Phil. She’d shown multiple examples of being clumsy, forgetful and totally relaxed around vampires. Most vampire hunters weren’t any of those things.  
But Dan still didn’t trust her, his anxiety riddled mind painting her as a double agent, a bad guy. She was never hostile at all, her personality was submissive in fact. But he was sure it was just a facade.  
Two weeks previous, the last time it was Phil’s turn to pick – of course it was horror. It was so scary that Dan spent more of the movie shaking slightly, curled in a ball than watching Sera. The nineteen year old had even tried to comfort him by putting her arm around him. Naturally, Dan recoiled and shot her a dirty look that resulted in her frowning and sinking back into her own spot.

One Friday, in particular, came a new issue for Dan to deal with. ----

As the credits rolled, Dan was quick to turn on the table lamp beside him. He kept his head straight and didn’t stray his eyes from Sera as he did so.  
The woman yawned, stretching her arms over her head. Dan frowned a little as he saw Phil’s eyes glance down at her exposed waist for a moment before he caught himself and looked away, embarrassed.  
“I should head home.”  
Dan rose and went to grab her coat, fully supportive, when he heard Phil speak. “Nahh just stay here for the night. My beds big enough, we can squeeze.”  
“Are you sure that’s proper, Phil?” Dan raised his eye brows at his friend, trying to tell him something with his eyes.  
Of course, this is Phil we’re talking about here. So whatever message he was trying to convey was never received.  
“I’m sure it’s fine, Dan. Its okay for two friends to sleep in the same bed. WE have.”

“But she’s a g-“ “I know. That doesn’t change anything in my book. Besides, this couch is no good to sleep on. I’ve tried.” He turned back to Sera. “So, if you’re okay with it, you’re welcome to share my bed.”  
Dan couldn’t help a snort of laughter that came out as Phil’s eyes widened when he realized what he’d said. He looked to Sera who was already laughing, her hand over her mouth in that the blue eyed vampire thought was the cutest way. “I’m quite alright with that Phil, I trust you. You’re too pure for this world.” She booped his snoot, then stood up to grab her overnight bag. “I’m gonna go put my Pajamas on.”

\--()()  
“I really don’t approve of this.” Dan muttered to Phil as Sera was brushing her teeth, out of ear shot.  
“You don’t have to, DAD.” Phil rolled his eyes, “If you’re really worried I’ll feed on her you’re welcome to join us. Might be a bit cramped but…”  
“No. I’ll sleep in the chair.”  
“I’m not gonna hurt her, Dan.”  
“…yeah, I know.” 

They heard the sink shut off and moments later Sera entered Phil’s room clad in capri-leggings and a tank top, her platinum blonde and pastel hair was in a high pony tail and she was makeup free.  
“Am I picking a side? Middle?” Sera asked, secretly hopping she wasn’t intended to sleep between them. Dan made it clear he didn’t like her so after the last horror night she didn’t want to push it.  
“Actually I’m going to sleep in the chair.” Dan sat down beside the lion nightlight that cast a shadow across his features.  
She nodded, wavy pony tail bouncing and the ends tickling her shoulder blades. Phil raised and dropped his eyebrows to acknowledge the awkwardness between the two before sliding under one side of the duvet.  
Taking this as a clue, Sera slid under the other side and Dan flicked off the light before settling into the chair with no intention of sleeping. Luckily for him, one of the abilities he’d gained in his age was to not require sleep. His brown eyes, seeing perfectly in the dim light, glued to the forms under the covers. He could see the outlines of each of them, and tell them apart. Though that got a bit more difficult as the night went on and they gradually got closer before they ended up cuddling in a couple of weird, unconscious ways.

The next day, around ten, Sera started to stir. Dan closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as he listened to her gasp a little when she realized how close she was to Phil, and her heartbeat slow down to normal before she slowly slid out from under the blanket. Her small feet carried her over to look at ‘sleeping’ Dan for a moment before she gave a tiny sigh and left the room.  
After an hour without her returning to the room, and the sound of the shower running, Phil’s eyes opened and he stretched, surprised to find the other side of the bed empty. “Where’s Sera?”  
“Listen for her.”  
Phil did as told, closing his eyes to focus. He opened them when he knew. “The kitchen, she’s making me cereal!” he lit up and flew from the bed, careful to slow his pace before entering the room. Dan rolled his eyes but smiled at his friend’s childlike excitement before following.

When they arrived, Sera was already showered and ready for the day. She braided her hair, creating a beautiful pastel rainbow pattern on her head. She wore capri jeans and a Dr.Who t-shirt along with mismatched ankle socks. “Good morning! I made breakfast!”  
She set a plate with French toast and bacon in Dan’s spot and a bowl of Phil’s favorite cereal in his. She sat next to Phil who thanked her, “You got it, kiddo!” she further ruffled his bedhead, making him laugh. “Kiddo?! I’m older than you!”  
“Not by much!” as far as she knew.  
Dan didn’t say anything, just cautiously sniffed and picked at his food while she as busy joking around with Phil.

She stayed there for a couple of more hours playing video games with the vampires before telling them she had errands to run today so she had to head out.  
“I’ll text you later.” She promised with a smile. “Okay, cool.” Phil gave her a hug around her waist, making Dan especially uncomfortable until they let go.  
When Sera turned to head toward the front door, bag over her shoulder she awkwardly looked at Dan, who crossed his arms.  
“Uh…nice seeing you again, Dan.”  
He said nothing.  
“Um…right so… I’ll uh…” she slapped her thighs before sliding past him and out the door, “…right.” She said again as she opened the door.

\--()()  
“Why do are you so against her being here, Dan?”  
“Because.”  
“You don’t like her?”  
“No, I don’t.”  
Phil was flabbergasted, “How though? She fits in perfectly with us!”  
Dan rolled his eyes, “TOO perfectly.”  
The blue eyed man crossed his arms. “What do you mean by that?”

\--()()  
“Let me get this straight: You don’t like her because she has vampire hunter blood, so you constantly stay on guard in case you have to protect me and kill her.”  
Dan nodded.  
“You’re not worried about my bloodlust at all, it’s just that you think this is all a trap to lure us into a false sense of security so she can kill is in our sleep or poison us.”  
He nodded again.

Phil scoffed, “There’s no way Sera is a hunter…she’s too much like me! She’s clumsy and has no sense of direction – hunters aren’t like that. Besides, her last name is Cartwright, far from the whimsical names hunters carry.”  
“It’s more than that, Phil. There are some signs that can’t be hidden. We are evolved to be enemies, so of course we have ways of identifying them. Have you ever caught her scent and you feel drawn to her? Like a primal want to drink from her.”

“…I thought that was just because she’s pretty…” he looked around, embarrassed.

“No, that’s one of the hunters’ weakness’. They smell very appealing to vampires.”  
Still refusing to believe what he was hearing, Phil shook his head. “It’s got to be just a really nice perfume or something.”  
“Have you noticed anything else about her that draws you toward her?”  
The younger one was quiet for a moment, saying nothing as his ears turned red. He rocked back and forth on his heels- looking anywhere but Dan who rolled his eyes.

“Not that! It’s her EYES Phil, hunters have purple eyes. Though they usually can use magic to disguise them as a normal color. It’s weird that she doesn’t.”  
“Maybe it’s possible to be born that way and totally human.”  
“No, Phil, it’s not.”  
Phil tried to reason, “I don’t think she even knows we’re vampires.”  
“…it’s possible she is unaware of her lineage.” The brown eyed man considered for a moment, “but that would make her untrained and…”

They both spoke at the same time, Dan with a smirk and Phil looking worried, “A target.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you think Dan is so paranoid? Comment your guess! 
> 
> My vampire rules are different, they CAN eat they just don't gain anything but enjoyment from it. The sun is fine too, older vampires don't have an issue with the sun. 
> 
> Please leave a Kudos if you like this! All will be revealed in time! No fun if you get all the information so soon, bare with me!


	3. Chapter two

Sure enough, hours later after night had fallen – Sera was on her way from her car to her flat when she got cat called. The building she lived in didn’t have a parking lot, she had to park down the road a bit. She ignored the hoots and sickening words and kept walking, wishing she’d been able to get a closer spot as she pulled her hoodie closer and walked a little faster. 

“H-hey don’t you ignore me bitch!” 

She was blindsided as she felt like she was just knocked over by a football player, landing harshly on her side before being grabbed by her hair. “Too good for me huh, you little slut? Huh? HUH?!” he yanked her head around by her hair, making her cry out and grab on to it.  
The bald man yanked her to lay on her back and climbed over her, sitting heavily on her stomach. “You’re lucky that’s not what I’m really after.” Just as he pulled her head to the side and bared fangs, a silver blade was plunged through his chest, then yanked out. 

Sera looked up, wide eyed as the man’s body stiffened before he fell to the side, releasing her as life left his eyes.   
Her lilac eyes looked over at the man, watching black veins sprawl out from the hole in his chest and spreading up his neck and face, as well as across his chest and arms, his lips turned black.  
“Oh my god…” she gasped in shock, looking up at the shadow of her...savior? 

“Are you alright?” He asked. Before answering, she looked him up and down under the light of the street lights. She could see he had dark, curly hair, a strong jaw and he was rather tall. About Phil’s height actually, but he was clearly much more muscular though still lean.   
He sheathed the katana, and held out his hand to her. As she looked closer at his face as he bent down, she noticed his eyes were a vibrant purple, slightly glowing in the partial darkness. Her fear of him faded as she saw her first pair of eyes like hers. 

The man helped her to her feet with ease. “Y-you killed him.”  
“Yes, it was him or you.”   
She looked down, “I don’t think killing me was his intention.” She pulled her hood up, holding her arms.  
The curly haired man looked at her oddly, “No I’m pretty sure that’s where he was going. You know, a thank you would be customary.”  
“…Well sorry I’m a bit shocked after seeing a man murdered in front of me.”  
“Murdered?”  
“Yes, murdered.” She stomped her foot a little, making the man smirk.

“You don’t understand any of this, do you? He wasn’t human. Look.” She followed his pointer figure to watch the man’s skin turn grey and ashy. The man who saved her lightly kicked the body that turned to powder at his touch and blew away.  
Sera’s mouth dropped. “W-what…”  
“We have a lot to talk about.”

 

____()()  
They were now sitting in Sera’s flat, at her kitchen table with mugs of tea in their hands.  
“Wow…vampire’s are real and IM supposed to kill them.”

PJ nodded. “I do it too.”   
“Clearly.”  
He rolled his eyes with a grin. 

“Your eyes before…they looked like mine but now they’re green.”  
“Ah yes, that.” He blinked, and when he opened his eyes again they were the same purple she’d seen before. She couldn’t help but feel shy as he looked at her with those yes.  
“These are called Hunter’s eyes. We’re born with them and as we age and train, we learn how to turn them off like a switch.” He blinked a few times rapidly, eyes going back and forth a few times before remaining lavender.   
“Why can’t I do that? Do you choose the color?”  
“You’re untrained. You could always learn. And no, we don’t choose. We like to think it’s whatever color we’d have if we were human. It’s a usefull skill to have because it helps hide our biggest identifier to vampires. The more experienced ones will still know but the newer ones won’t. But I gotta be honest, it’s odd to find an untrained hunter. Your parents didn’t want this life for you?”  
Sera looked down. “I was adopted at six months old, no one knows what my families name was.”

PJ’s eye brows rose with interest, this was a very odd occurrence indeed. Vampire hunters never gave their children up for adoption unless…  
They were killed by the enemy and the child was meant to be kept safe. But even still, the child would usually go to another hunter family to be trained by them. Why wasn’t she?  
“Other than my eyes…what other proof is there that I…”

“Have hunter blood?” she nodded. “Well uh…as far as WE hunters can tell, a sign is that uh…well…” he looked down and rubbed his lap awkwardly. She waited for him to speak again.  
“Hunters are usually…very uh…attractive.”  
Sera leaned back in her chair, eyes wide as her cheeks grew warm. Pj’s were soon just as warm as silence hung in the room for a moment.  
“P-plenty of normal people are attractive.”   
“…not like we are…” he muttered, before shaking his head and speaking clearly, “I know a sure fire way to prove it to you.” He held out his hand, palm up and they watched a ball of white light form in his palm, hovering just above it.  
“This is what’s called an Angel’s light. Well, technically it’s MY angels light. Others have their own.”

“Do I?”  
“I’m positive. Welcome to the club…er…you know, I think we’ve gone this entire time without introducing ourselves.” After blinking his eyes back to green, he held out his hand again, “PJ Liguori.”  
“Sera Cartwright.”  
He shook her hand, making an odd face. “Yeah…there’s no way that’s your real last name.” They let go.

“Liguori doesn’t exactly sound like VanHelsing.”

PJ chuckled, “No it doesn’t. We all use fake surnames to use around humans. We only refer to our real ones on special occasions.”  
“Oh really? What’s yours?” she leaned forward into her cupped hand.  
“Uh…”  
“Is it a secret? You don’t have to tell me if it is.”  
He gave a grateful smile and combed his curls back with his fingers. “Maybe in the future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not totally sure about keeping this, leave a kudos or a comment if you think I should! 
> 
> I'm trying to work on writing banter so I hope the Sera/PJ was decent!


	4. Chapter Three

\---()() ____-Shortly after they arrive at Sera’s flat-_____()()---  
“She was here, wasn’t she?” Phil asked, proud that’d followed his nose this far. He never realized how easily he could find Sera’s scent.  
“Well…her flat IS down the street.” 

Phil gave a playful glare at Dan who smirked, only to have it fall as another scent caught his nose. He walked a bit farther and saw a little bit of a dust pile clinging to the sidewalk. “A vampire was killed here.”

“THAT’s what we turn into? Just dust?”  
Dan nodded, eyes looking around the shadowy places and ears listening to be sure they were alone.  
“She met up with another hunter, here.” He took another whiff, “A male.”

Phil was visibly uncomfortable at that fact, but inhaled as well to understand what Dan was talking about so he could learn.  
“…He could be her partner, they would be planning against us.”  
Rather than the life or death part, Phil only picked up on: “Partner? As in…”  
“Maybe. But considering she still smells pure I’d say probably not. Hunters almost never travel alone, they move in pairs or small groups.”

Phil let this sink in. “I still refuse to believe you’re right. Maybe she IS a hunter but she’d never hurt me-er…us.”  
“I’d like to see her try.” Dan smirked with a cocky glint in his eyes, thinking about how many times he’d thought about all the ways he could easily bring her down should he ever have to fight her. No hunter went alone against Dan Howell and lived. “Besides, it’s no secret she doesn’t like me.”  
“She wants to like you Dan, you just won’t let her. She’s tried to make peace with you for a long time.”

Dan crossed his arms, looking down as the last specs of vampire dust blew away. “Hunters don’t know that word.”  
“This is Sera we’re talking about! She’s harmless!”  
“Is she? Do you know, FOR SURE? And what of her partner? We don’t know anything about him.”  
Phil looked down, defeated.

 

“Exactly. Now let’s head home.”

 

___()()  
The next day, Sera spent most of the day in bed thinking about her night before and googeling Vampire hunters. Most of it was clearly nonsense or adds for the Netflix series – “VanHelsing” but she did find a few sources that seemed true to what PJ told her, although the information was vague.  
She was lost in thought, accidently dropping her phone on her face as it buzzed. “Ugh!” she exclaimed as she picked it up and fixed her glasses.

It was a text from Phil.

___()()  
“I’m sure you’re wrong, Dan. I’ll text her and invite her over, I bet you she’ll be here soon.”  
Dan rolled his eyes and Phil sent the text.  
“She’s a bloody hunter. I’m sure she’ll show up when her prey offers itself!”  
“She’s not like that!”  
“As far as YOU know.”  
Phil huffed angrily then smiled as his phone went off. 

“See? I’ll prove it. She’ll say yes like she always does then you’ll have no reason to believe she’s currently plotting to kill us with her ‘partner’.” His smug grin fell as he read her text.

FROM: SERA - I’m a bit busy today, tomorrow?

“That’s what I thought.” Dan could guess her reply based on his friend’s expression.  
The younger vamp sent an agreement to hangout tomorrow and pocketed his phone. 

\---()()  
Later that night, Sera was laying awake in her bed still. She’d gotten up for normal taking care of her self but spent most of the day on Google. She’d thought about texting PJ, who had given her his number but decided against it.  
She really wasn’t sure if she believed all this. Vampire’s weren’t real. Neither were vampire hunters, obviously. The purple eyes were just a genetic fluke, PJ just HAPPENED to…be able to change his eye color and produce a ball of PURE light….

Okay, so maybe these things were possible. Maybe PJ was a vampire hunter but that didn’t mean SHE was. Other than her eye color fluke and the fact that he basically called her extremely attractive, he hadn’t really shown her any proof that SHE could be like him.  
According to what she read on Google, her personality didn’t fit the criteria. No sixth sense to danger (clearly), no aversion to certain people (usually vampires).  
But then again, she did have really poor eye sight during the day making her wear glasses or contacts…and she was a total night owl….and she could see pretty frickin clearly in the dark sometimes…

Nope. No. Impossible, no way.

Sera sighed, closed her internet tab and locked her phone. She closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep but she only got a blurry flashback of the other night. Being attacked, the slightly glowing sword, the man’s swiftly rotting corpse with black veins and how he turned to ash right in front of her.  
With a gasp, she opened her eyes again.

“Okay…vampires are defiantly real. PJ is defiantly a vampire hunter…and I…I…” she sighed and shook her head, “Need a break from all this stress!” she unlocked her phone and texted Phil, asking him if he wanted to go to the arcade or see a movie or something the next day. She knew he’d be awake, the sun wasn’t up yet!

“Wait…” 

She dismissed the thought immediately and laid there lost in her own head before her phone alerted her to a text. It was from Phil and it was the Meme from the taco shell ad that said ‘Why not both?’

Sera smiled and the two planned on her picking him up at noon.

__()()  
At 11:50, she knocked on the boys flat door. As she waited, she tugged her black Aggretsuko crop top down a little and made sure her pastel pink shorts covered enough of her torso. Her mind was still heavy with what she had learned, so she snapped her black hair tie against her wrist until an irritated looking Daniel opened the door. 

“Um…hey, is Phil just about ready?”  
“I’m not his parent.” Dan snorted, stepping away and leaving the door open so she could take a couple of steps inside. He could near her heart beating quickly, and he had heard her snapping her hair tie…both indicating stress.

The vampire sat on the couch and pretended to play on his phone, but really he was watching Sera shuffle her feet and tug at the black elastic. Come to think of it, she didn’t look as put together as usual. She was still irritatingly beautiful but he could see she seemed a bit out of it today. Her hair was left totally down, for once, showing platinum and pastel waves that reflected off the light. Her glasses were a little askew, one pant leg was folded up an extra time and both of her sneakers were untied, the laces were just shoved inside. The only makeup on her face was mascara and chapstick – Spearmint he could smell from across the room. 

Dan ignored the snap of the hair tie against her wrist until Phil entered the living room in black skinny jeans and a Steven Universe tee.  
Immediately, Sera an over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face in the side of his neck and held on, taking deep breaths.  
She moved with an inhuman speed that made Dan stand on reflex less than a blink later. He was fully prepared to rip her spine out when he saw Phil wrap his arms shyly around her: One hand on her waist and the other on her upper back. 

“It’s been a really weird couple of days. I’m so frickin stressed and I don’t know what to believe.” She admitted, still not letting go of him.  
Phil cast a wide eyed glace over her head at his maker, who shrugged and sat back down.

“Can we go play video games until my brain feels like mush, please?” she spoke again.  
“Of course, mush brain is all I know!” Phil laughed, bringing her first smile of the day out. They let go and headed for the door, “Bye Daniel.” She called.  
“Don’t do anything stupid, Phil.” Was his response, making her frown as Phil closed the door behind them.

“I really don’t understand what I’ve done wron-“ she started to say just as she stepped on her shoe lace and tripped on the stairs.  
Way too fast for a human to move, Phil was standing in front of her on the steps, facing her and bracing her shoulders to keep her from continuing to fall and roll down the stair case.  
“…Phil...” her lavender eyes were wide as he realized what he’d done.

“Ugh god damn it, Phil. What’d I just say?!” Dan groaned from inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil just accidently outed them in the most Phil way possible lmao. I honestly laughed when I wrote that last bit, I can totally hear Dan saying that. 
> 
> Leave a kudos if you like this, remember to bookmark this story so you don't lose it!  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter Four

"I couldn’t just let her fall down the stairs! That’d hurt!” Phil defended his actions.

“Oh please, we both know she’d be good as new in ten minuets.” The other rolled his eyes.  
“But I don’t want her to hurt at all!”  
“UGH!” Dan stood up from the couch and started walking toward them.

“Wait,” Sera held up one hand, getting Dan to stop his approach. “Like I said earlier, I’ve had a weird past few days. Can we deal with his…” she made a hand gesture like she was trying to find a word, “situation later? I really need to relax and I can’t deal with all of this right now. Feel free to threaten me or whatever when we get back. Goodbye, Dan.” She grabbed Phil’s hand and towed him toward the door.

___()()  
After a day of Arcade games, walks around town and a few diners the pair arrived back at the flat.  
Dan entered the lounge and stood by Phil as Sera sat down on the couch. “Alright. Lets get this started. I’m listening.”

XX-  
“So he was right. He was right and…” Sers looked up at Phil who appeared nervous. “My best friend…and Dan,” this made Dan smirk a little for a fraction of a second, “are vampires. Man, I spent so much time here and I never knew!” she laughed.  
“If you didn’t know who was the male hunter you met up with the other night?” Dan accused.  
“Meet up?” she scrunched her face a little, “He saved my life. I had never seen him before.”  
“I told you.” Phil nudged Dan who passed him a glare.

“And you knew what I was the whole time and that’s why you hate me, Dan?”  
Both vampires were taken back at her tone, she sounded…disappointed. Dan only nodded, not denying her word choice.  
“And you thought I was going to go after Phil? Why?”  
“ ‘Cause you don’t have a chance in hell against me. Hunters don’t go after prey they aren’t positive they can take down.”

Her jaw dropped, “You think I’d have a chance against Phil?” she stood and struck a ‘ Karate ‘ pose, “I believe that is an indirect challenge – Phil San!”  
Before she could blink, Dan had her pinned to the floor on her stomach. Both of her wrists in one of his hands and her legs held by his weight.

“Dan! It was just a joke!” Phil protested.  
“…a poorly timed one, I admit.” She muttered from under the hair that covered her face, trying to hide her surprise and fear.  
“I know. She’s still alive, isn’t she?” Dan rolled his eyes at Phil’s protectiveness of the hunter. “Just a little demonstration.” He stood up and let her follow suit, not thinking anything of how she hugged herself after she stood up.

Sera now understood that that creepy ma-vampire wasn’t really going to try to rape her but she didn’t need Dan to remind her what it feels like to be helpless at the hands of a much stronger man so soon.  
“The way I see it, nothing changes. I have no interest in being a hunter and I trust you two enough to not kill me so…” she shrugged, still hugging herself.  
“Phil you can trust, I’d be a bit worried about me. I have a particularly strong dislike for hunters.” Dan glared.  
“It’s not fair to hate me for what I am! I haven’t done anything wrong to you!” she protested, frowning as Phil stepped between them as Dan stepped closer. “…Dan…” he put a hand on his friends chest.

“You were born. That is something wrong. No wonder your own parents got rid of you.” He growled, dark veins under his red tinted eyes.  
Sera gasped, her heart dropping as tears welled in her eyes.  
“Dan!” Phil gasped, shoving the older Vampire back as dark veins appeared under his own eyes.  
Her heart felt tight as she ran out of the flat, rushing own the stairs and out onto the street. She pulled out her phone and texted the only other person she knew: PJ.

___()()

Soon, they were back to sitting in her flat with tea in their hands.  
“I can handle that.” PJ smirked as she finished her story. “No! Don’t hurt them! They’re my friends!”  
“FRIENDS would never say that to you.” He pointed out.

Sera frowned and leaned her chin on her hand. “Okay, Daniel hates me but hurting him would hurt Phil.”  
“Alright, I’ll stay out of it but if you change your mind I can have team together in ten minuets.”  
“Peej, NO.” she widened her eyes to show how serious she was.

“Alright fine.” He waved it off. “I just don’t like the idea of you having sleepovers with vampires.”  
Sera sighed, “I don’t plan on it again anytime soon. I’m not upset with Phil but I’m not ready to see Dan for a while after that.”  
She now understood that Daniel only put up with her because she was Phil’s friend. He really did hate her. She had a feeling he would have gotten violent had Phil not been there. Despite the fact she had tried to make amends multiple times, gone out of her way to not bother him and never said anything bad about him she still managed to somehow fuck it up. 

What could she have done wrong as an infant? Was she too needy? Did she get sick a lot? Why didn’t her parents want her?  
Daniel was probably right, her own parents didn’t want her. Now as an untrained adult, she figured she’d be a disgrace anyway.  
“Hey,” PJ pulled her from her thoughts by placing a hand on her pajama clad knee. “You okay?”  
Sera opened her mouth to tell him she was fine but her tears betrayed her. “Oh, dear.” He scooted closer and let her lean into his side, continuing to cry.

An hour or so later, she was washing the dishes while PJ watched from the table. “Hey PJ…” she started shyly, not looking over her shoulder at him.  
“Yes, Sera?” he mocked her words jokingly making her grin a little.  
“Can you…” suddenly he slid over and stood beside her at the sink, turned toward her.  
“Yes, Sera?” He repeated, quirking an eye brow and getting a giggle out of her.  
“Teach me how to do the eye thing? I’ve decided I want to try to make more friends.”  
“Human friends?”  
She hesitated, “Yes.” Of course, she had no plans on avoiding Dan and Phil forever. But it would be nice to have maybe another girl to talk to or…someone who doesn’t know a dozen different ways to kill her in a second flat.

“I’ll teach you, yes, but why not just try to make more hunter friends?”  
“Um…” she dried the dish in her hand. “I still don’t feel totally comfortable knowing all of this stuff exists. I guess I uh…want some normalcy.”  
PJ frowned, “That’s fair, it is a lot all at once.” When she didn’t respond, he changed to a smile and a more upbeat tone, “But if you change your mind, I’m happy to introduce you to some of my friends.”  
\---()()  
“It should feel like lowering a curtain. Relax and imagine what you’d look like with different colored eyes. What you imagine won’t be what you get but it gets your mind in the right place.”  
Sera exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. “Okay…”  
It was silent for a few seconds.  
“…Sera…” “What?” she opened one eye.  
PJ pointed at her knee that she hadn’t noticed she was bouncing “Oops.” She planted her small feet on the ground and clasped her hands in her lap.

“You’re not relaxing.”  
“I just had a stressful day. I’m…trying.” She sighed, making an effort to relax her shoulders.  
“We don’t learn this in a day either.” He offered, softly stroking her knee with his thumb.  
“But you do learn it as CHILDREN.” She whined.  
PJ chuckled, moving his hand slightly to tickle the back of her knee making her flail laughing and fall out of her chair in a rather Dan-like fashion.  
“You’re enough of a child!” he laughed, kneeling next to her and continuing to tickle her tummy and sides.  
“S-stop i-t!” she laughed trying to wiggle away but she was unable due to her flailing. Sera half-heartedly tried to push PJ away by his chest but he didn’t even seem to notice, laughing along with her at her reactions.

“Alright, now drop the curtain. Feel it.”  
“All I can feel is you tickling me!” she giggled with her eyes closed trying to do as he said.  
When she opened her eyes again, PJ froze immediately and just stared. “Did I do it? Are they ugly?”  
She sat up, looking at him with wide eyes.

“You did it, yeah…” “Then what’s wrong?” she asked.  
Heat rushed to his cheeks and he was unable to look away. “…not wrong…they’re…beautiful.” As the last word fell he got shy and looked down at last, just missing Sera’s mouth drop for a moment as her own cheeks grew pink.  
Eager to both escape an embarrassing situation and see her new eyes, she stood “I wanna see!” and bolted to the bathroom, leaving the door open as she looked in the mirror. The outer rims of her eyes were a cool grey, light blue was the dominant color with flecks of golden brown here and there reminding her of a nice day at the beach.  
“Wow!” she beamed, leaning closer to the mirror to see more in detail. “I’ll say.” Pj grinned from where he stood in the doorway, arms crossed. “I told you all you needed to do was relax.”

“Well,” she turned to look at him, noticing him blink a few times, taken back as she met his own beautiful eyes. “Thank you for your help. And for…earlier…”  
“Happy to be of assistance.” He gave her a proper bow that made her laugh a little. “Dork.” She laughed, squeezing by him and bumping her hip with what ended up being more his leg than hip due to his height.

On her way back to the living room, she clanked out the window seeing it was pitch black. “Uh…what time is it?”  
PJ entered the living room and looked at his watch. “2:12 AM.”  
“Are you tired?”  
“Not really no. I doubt you are either.”  
“Let me guess, being primarily nocturnal is a hunter thing?”  
He gave her the finger guns and a big cheesy grin, “Now you’re getting it!”  
She laughed. “Alright well, do you want to…hangout? It’s Friday and Phil and I usually have movie night but…” Her beach colored eyes fell.  
“Movie night sounds fun. I know a 24/hr pizza place.” He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm digging the Sera/PJ bonding right now! Phil will be back in the game in a few chapters! AND you've got a couple of new characters in the next chapter :)
> 
> This is how I imagine her eyes: https://www.google.com/search?biw=1366&bih=652&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=Dl2QW979EpKUtQWqzqrIBQ&q=beautiful+eyes&oq=beautiful+eyes&gs_l=img.3..0l10.3963.5872..5963...0.0..0.129.790.0j7......1....1..gws-wiz-img.......0i67.KAqdleoDLJs#imgrc=KiYNWaaqMi6y-M:
> 
> Remember you can leave a Kudos if you like this, comment if you have one and feel free to bookmark this story or add a shortcut to your device if you cant bookmark :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PJ's sister is potrayed by Lucy Hale with her above the shoulder hair! 
> 
> https://www.popbuzz.com/style/features/girls-with-short-hair-gallery/lucy-hale/
> 
> https://goo.gl/images/VZwosD

The next morning, Sera woke up alone on the couch. There was a note on the coffee table:  
\--Sera,  
I had a good time last night, 10/10 would do again. I had some things to do today so I left around 7AM. Also, you snore a little bit : )   
Text me whenever, anytime you need something or just want to talk.   
I hope to see you again soon,   
\- PJ VanHelsing --  
She laughed a little at his signature and sat up, stretching.  
“Right!” she slapped her palms on her lap. “Time to get around and go make human friends!”

____________()()  
Sera was never good at making friends. She was awful at initiating conversation and keeping it going. The only reason she became friends with Phil was because she got an accidental elbow to the boob on the subway from Dan and Phil frantically apologized.  
She decided that if she wanted to make friends, she should go to places she normally would to hopefully find someone with similar interests.

Of course she ended up at Starbucks to start her day off with a Frappuccino despite the fact that it was a bit chilly that morning. She tugged her beanie down a bit more as her currently blue eyes scanned the customers for someone who looked friendly. The place was packed, only one table available, so she had only looked at half of the people when,  
“S-seara?” Her ears perked up and she walked over to the barista who looked embarrassed as she held out her drink. “It’s Sarah, just spelled different because my full name is weird.” The hunter gave a little smile.

“S-sorry.” The blonde frowned. “It’s totally fine, no worries.” The baristas disappointed face didn’t change after the reassurance, Sera sat down at the empty table.   
As she sipped her drink, she kept looking around. Taping her fingers nervously against her cup she tried to narrow it down but she was so not ready for this. As confident and comfortable she was around friends…strangers were another story. Sera always found it difficult to make friends so she tended to just be really close to a select few. Not that she had made many friends since high school, or kept in contact with anyone she knew then. 

“Hey,”  
She looked up to see a tall, tan woman with tattoo sleeves and black to blue ombre hair holding a cup.  
“Can I sit with you? Everywhere else is full.”   
PERFECT.  
“Uh, yeah of course.”   
“Great.” The woman sat down. “I’m Lucinda.”   
*Here we go!*  
Sera offered her hand a bit shakily, “Sera.” She smiled.

After a moment’s hesitation, Lucinda shook her hand with her own that was artfully splattered with more tattoos and adorned with a coffin shaped manicure.  
Lucinda’s dark brown eyes grew distant at the moment of contact before she blinked rapidly and smiled as they let go.   
“Nice to meet you.” She offered.

“You too. So what uh…brings you to Starbucks?” Sera nervously pushed up her glasses.  
Lucinda lifted her cup. “Coffee.”  
The pale girl gave an embarrassed sigh, “obviously.” She facepalmed, making the elder laugh. “It’s okay, you’re not good at small talk. That’s actually a good thing because I’d rather skip that and start talking about some deep shit.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah. No one knows how to start a conversation anymore. I’ve decided you are an interesting person so I’d like to skip the awkward encounters and just be your friend.”  
Sera made a face of surprise, “O-okay cool.”  
Lucinda laughed a little before sipping her drink.

__()()  
“…So I told him,” Lucinda hunched her back and pretended to hold a walking stick. “Do or do not. There is no try.”  
Sera burst into laughter at the surprisingly good Yoda impression. After Starbucks, the girls spent hours walking around town and talking. It was nice to have a companion that willingly took the sunny spot in the sitting area, for a change. With Phil, she always sat in the sun instead for obvious reasons although she was MAYBE one shade darker than him.  
They sat outside at a little café waiting for their food when Sera stood and went to get another Ribena. As she was walking away from the register, she saw familiar green eyes looking at her from the secluded corner table. She joined him.

“I thought you were trying to make human friends.” PJ said quietly.   
“Lucinda…” Sera groaned, “What?”  
“Your new friend is a witch –with quite the bloodline, too. And I’m sure she knows you’re a hunter and that you’re talking to me right now.”  
“How?”  
PJ smirked and did spirit fingers, “Magic!” he whispered.

Sera giggled, “Yeah well whatever. I set out to make a new friend today who has no desire to kill me and I did.” She said quietly.  
“Most witches are rather fond of hunters, so you’ve got me there.” He allowed.  
“Also, are you following me?”  
“Actually no, I’m here wit-“ “Who’s this?” came a snappy female voice from behind Sera.

She whipped around and looked up to see a girl about her age with short, wavy dark brown hair and deep green eyes behind stylish, black glasses. She seemed to have resting bitch face…or she was angry that Sera took her seat. Or both, honestly. The girl was a bit tanner than PJ, with perfect eye brows and stood tall despite her petite build. Of course, as we know about hunters- she was beautiful…in a kind of mean looking way.  
“With my sister, Lailah.” PJ finished. “Lailah this is Sera…a friend.”

“You don’t have friends, PJ.” The girl retorted, making PJ snicker and Sera let slip a small laugh that made the girl’s angry gaze return to her. Feeling like she just ruined a family moment, she stood.   
“I’ll uh…just…door…” the platinum blonde felt like she couldn’t get out fast enough, tripping a little on her own foot as she scrambled.   
When she sat back down outside at her table with Lucinda, the dark haired woman leaned in a bit. “So…boyfriend?”  
“You really did know.”

Lucinda started a triumphant smile, making Sera blush and shake her head. “N-not that! He’s not my boyfriend!” the smile fell a bit. “Oh, yeah. He was right you know.” She mimicked his spirit fingers and little, barely visible blue sparks came off them. “Magic.” She whispered with a wink.  
“How did you see him do that?” Sera laughed.   
“I looked through the window.”  
“Ohhh is that a metaphorical, magic window?”   
Lucinda giggled and pointed at the window in the shop where they could now see half of PJ and the upper half of Lailah.  
“Oh…duh…” the hunter face palmed.

Just then, a waiter came out with their food. They thanked him and started eating.  
“Now that the black cats out of the bag, we can have some serious talk. Just let me…” Lucinda closed her eyes and lipped a few words. When she opened them, a small breeze seemingly coming from herself, blew her hair back a little a well as Sera’s.  
“Done. We can speak freely now.”  
“What’d you do?”   
“Simple cloaking spell. No one can hear us or know what we’re saying, and if they try to ease drop they’ll just hear us talking about something they don’t want to hear so they’ll stop.” 

Lucinda fixed her long hair, “So, baby hunter, what’s your story?” she leaned forward in interest.


	7. Chapter Six

“Wow…that’s….more interesting than I thought.” She finally leaned back with surprised eyes. “I knew some of it already though.”

“How? What’d you know?”  
“Witches are usually born with an affinity for one type of magic. Some can control an element, read minds, teleportation…” Sera’s eyes were huge at the thought of being able to do any of those things.  
Lucinda smiled a little at her ignorance then continued. “I can see people’s past. It happens almost every time I come into physical contact with someone…I can see the high lights of their last two or three days.”  
“…So when you hesitated on shaking my hand…”

“Hunters pasts are usually gory and that’s really not my thing. In fact, hunters lead pretty secretive lives so I was surprised you offered me your hand in the first place. That’s a big sign of trust from hunter to witch. So I figured you were either REALLY trusting or untrained. Since I saw that boy teach you how to disguise your eyes last night,” Sera blushed as she remembered falling out of her chair and being tickled on the floor. “-Super cute by the way, I know it’s the latter. I also know you might kind of have a bit of a thing for hunter boy, in there.”

“I…n-no…he saved my life. That’s all it is. Gratitude.” The huntress stammered.   
“Sure it is, Honey.” Lucinda winked and took another sip of her drink.

__X  
Inside the shop –  
Lailah squinted out the window watching Sera and the witch talk. Suddenly she was kicked under the table, she glared at her brother. “Rude.”  
“I was talking to you and you spaced out. Rude.” He mocked her before they both cracked a grin.

“I’m trying to read their lips but…I can’t. Nothing matches up.”

“That woman is a WITCH, I’m sure she cast a cloaking spell or something, to prevent exactly what you’re trying to do.” PJ sipped his cherry tea.  
“I can usually see through those though. Why not this one?” she squinted harder, concentrating.

“She’s a Malum.”

Lailah gasped and now looked at her brother. “A Malum?!” she whisper/yelled. “How did an untrained noob make friends with a Malum?”

“Not everyone is interested in strength or kill count, Lailah. Maybe she just has a more pleasant personality than you.” He brought his mug half way to his lips but stopped, “Actually, I KNOW she has a more pleasant personality than you.” He smirked at his sister’s icy glare and went to take a sip of his drink only to receive a kick to the shin that made him spill some of his drink on his shirt.

______()()  
Later that night, Lucinda and Sera sat in Sera’s apartment in the living room talking when the hunter suddenly asked, “Do you think you could look into my past as an infant? Maybe there’s a chance I can see my parents?”  
The witch frowned, “Not without a lot of preparation and a full moon. I’m sorry, honey.”

Sera forced a half smile, “It’s alright. Just wishful thinking” she shrugged but sadness was still clear in her features.  
“I have an idea!” Lucinda tried to lighten the mood, “You can invite hunter boy over and I can try to see both of your future! The future is easier to see than the past, you just have to remember that it isn’t static…the future changes with every choice you make.”

Sera blushed a little and looked down at her PJs…a silk tank top and short shorts. “Um…”  
“You can change first.” Lucinda laughed at her innocence, “I can even teleport him here, with your help.”  
“Cool!” Sera got up and ran to her room. She changed into leggings and a Triforce tee shirt and came back to the living room where her friend was comfortable on the couch.  
“I’ll see if he’s busy first. Don’t want to zap him here if he’s hunting.” Sera texted him and soon got a reply that he just finished playing Splatoon after his mission, and that he was free.

Not replying, she sat beside her blue ombre friend. “What do I do?”

“Give me your hands.” She did. “Now think about him. What he looks like, how he talks, walks, laughs, smiles…” Lucinda closed her eyes, knowing Sera was blushing a little as she thought about him in such detail.  
The witch lipped a few words and felt her magic zero in on ‘hunter boy’, once she had him all she had to do was use her magic to pull him here. Lucinda smirked, as she felt another hunter in the room.  
“Holy shit.”

Sera took her hands back at once, jumping as she looked over to see a surprised PJ standing in her living room. “H-hey.”   
“Hello.” He gave her a wink and a grin that made her blush before turning to Lucinda. “That was bloody awesome!” 

She laughed, “I’m glad you thought so.”  
“Oh uh,” Sera stood, Lucinda following. “Lucinda, this is PJ. Peej this is Lucinda.” He gave her a smile and a pleasant nod, “Pleasure to meet you.”  
“You too, hunter boy. Wow, you’re tall.” The 5’7 witch looked up at him.

“So I’ve been told.” He chuckled. “As cool as that was, why did you want me here so fast?”  
“Oh um…” Sera looked down, shyly.

“I offered to try to see your futures.” Lucinda saved her. PJ appeared unsure, shifting his feet a little. “She’s pretty excited about it.” The woman added.  
PJ looked down at the slightly dejected, pastel haired woman. 

“Alright, let’s give it a go.” 

\--()()  
The trio sat on the floor in a triangle with a rather large lit candle in the middle. “First, I have to get acquainted with your energies. I know it sounds weird, its witch stuff.” Lucinda waved it off. “Go with me on this, I’m gonna have to invade your bubble so…be ready.” She gave an awkward laugh. “Who’s first?”  
“I will!” Sera raised her hand like a child wanting to be called on in class. 

The other two laughed a little, Lucinda leaned over a bit and put her finger tips against Sera’s temples and closed her eyes. PJ felt the magic in the room as the flame grew a little taller.  
He looked at the women until the exchange was complete, the witch sat back down looking impressed but swiftly hid it.  
“PJ?” she asked, he nodded and leaned down a little so she could reach. 

Lucinda sat back in her original spot she had a clearly shocked look on her face. PJ gave her a cold side eye Sera didn’t notice, making the witch resume a neutral expression.  
The tan girl turned to the pale one. “Can you go find a few more candles? Maybe some unscented?” “Sure, be right back.” Sera stood and went to find them, not hearing Lucinda’s quiet snap as blue sparks fell from her fingers before fading away…along with all of the other candles in the house – making sure Sera would be looking for a while.

“Well, hunter boy, we have some things to talk about.”

__()()   
When Sera returned, PJ had an odd look in his green eyes as he looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. Without thinking, he got up and hugged her, swinging her around effortlessly, making her give a slight squeal of surprise as she clung to him. Lucinda raised her eyes brows and grinned before looking back down at the candle to give them a moment.  
“Whoa, Peej, what was that for?” Sera giggled with pink cheeks.

“I just…I really like your shirt.”   
Lucinda, still looking at the candle, raised an eye brow at his crappy excuse.   
“Oh well uh…thanks. ” Sera straightened it, “I don’t know what happened to all my candles.”  
The witch pretended to push her hair straight back and gave another soft snap, making the wax items reappear. “What about under the kitchen sink?”  
“Ohh good idea.” Sera soon returned with two more, white scentless candles. She set them on the floor by the big one then the sat back down. “Sera, first again?” Lucinda held out her hands.   
“Okay.” She set her smaller ones in them. 

After some magic words, flames ignited on all of the candles. Eyes still closed, Lucinda spoke: “You have a very strong Angels Light…stronger than any I’ve seen or heard of. You will make great use of it, and fairly often, too. You will be a formidable hunter, in time…piss poor hand to hand for the most part.” She giggled, making Sera pout and PJ chuckle.  
“That’s all I’m getting right now.” She opened her brown eyes and smiled, now offering her manicured hands to PJ, palm up.

He hesitated and glanced at Sera who smiled with hopeful eyes, then gave his much larger, calloused hands to the witch.  
The air buzzed with magic as the flames burned higher again, “You will be successful in your goals, a rock for those who need something to hold on to…” Lucinda knit her eye brows, “However, you will lose someone who is close to you…a woman…all I see is a silhouette so I can’t give details.”

PJ started to pull his hands back but she held tighter. “You will do the right thing in the end, everyone will be grateful and owe you their lives. A Hero to many.” She released him and clumsily fell back as her magic snapped back to her, the flames went out.  
Lucinda wiped her forehead, “Well…that’s it for tonight. Um…I’ll uh…get going. I hope you see you again, Sera.” She turned her head to PJ.” Hunter boy.” She saluted him then disappeared right after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucinda Malum is 26 btw, PJ is 24, Lilah is 22 and Sera is the baby at 19.
> 
>  
> 
> Any guesses on what she told PJ? Why he reacted the way he did when Sera came back? We will flash back and you'll be able to read their conversation later on but right now that'd just be spoilers.


	8. Chapter Seven

Sera stood in line waiting for her drink when she was suddenly pushed a bit to the side. The person who bumped into her grabbed her side for balance, apologizing. “I was lost in thought, I should really be more careful.”

“It’s alright, no worries.” Sera offered a smile.  
“We’ll that’s a relief. Not every day a pretty girl smiles at me for bumping into her.” He laughed, leaving her with smile before leaving the shop. Moments later, PJ entered and went straight over to Sera with an irritated look.

“What up?”  
PJ rolled his eyes, “You should be more careful about letting strangers touch you.”

“What, why?” she patted herself down, her jaw dropping a PJ held up her wallet he’d pick pocketed back from the man who bumped her.  
“That asshole.” She growled, taking her wallet back and turning back to face the counter as her cheeks tinted pink.  
PJ stood close behind her resting his large hands on her hips and his chin on the top of her head. “You should really be more careful.” He pretended not to notice her tense up in his hold, cheeks bright pink now. He couldn’t help a cocky smirk that grew across his features.

“I..uh...y..” she stammered until he let go, dangling her phone in her face this time. “H-hey.” She snatched it, throwing a playful elbow his way to hide her embarrassment.  
Soon, the barista called Sera. The hunters sat at the far table.

“You should consider a bit of training. Even if it’s just stuff most people know.” Pj suggested. She looked out the window, leaning her cheek into her hand to hide its color.  
“I’m serious, you should let me teach you the basics.” She glanced over at him and was met with his intense, sincere gaze that made her look away again swiftly as she felt her confidence crumbling when met with those eyes.

“At least how to not let an attractive guy touching you be your kryptonite. You have to be cool under pressure,” he leaned forward a bit and whispered, “Vampires use sexual attraction as a tool so you need to not fall for it.” He bit his lip as she dared look at him again. Sera leaned away quickly, eyes wide and cheeks in flames.  
PJ laughed, relaxing back into his chair.

“It’s n-not funny.” She glared.  
“I’ll be honest, I totally thought you were sleeping with Phil at first…but there’s no way. You can hardly stand when I so much as LOOK at you.” To make his point, he gave her the eyes again, making her curl inward a bit, her brain getting flustered. In a desperate attempt to hide her mortification, she rolled her eyes and tried to portray the energy she got from PJ’s sister the other day.

“Maybe I’m just uncomfortable with Shrek giving me the goo goo eyes.” 

PJ stopped laughing for a moment, the two exchanged playful glares then laughed together.  
A couple of hours later, PJ went off to get a surprise leaving Sera sitting by herself at the park. She played around on her phone as she waited.  
“Hey, can I sit here for a few minuets?”

She looked up to see a decent looking guy a couple of years her senior. “Oh uh…my friend will be back soo-“ he sat down next to her before she could finish.  
“But I’m sure its fine.” She smiled as her cheeks got a tint. The man offered a kind smile, his chocolate brown eyes showing nervousness.  
“I’m Jett.” He offered his hand.  
Keeping in mind what PJ said about not being so open with strangers, she grasped his hand. “Ana.” As she smiled, she got a reassuring feeling that this was a good man who was just trying to gather the courage to talk to her.  
“Lovely day.” Jett commented, nervously running his hand through his hair. “A bit too on the sunny side for my taste.” She admitted.

“With your fair skin, I’ll bet it is.” He chuckled, making her give a small, shy smile.  
PJ was turned to head back toward Sera, two ice creams in his grip, when he saw another guy sitting with her on the bench. He scowled, glaring at the man until he got close enough for them to see. He was delighted when Sera stood as he approached. “Ahhh! Thank you!” she took one, hugging him a little for a moment. PJ watched the man’s face fell.  
“Oh…I didn’t think…I’m sorry.” Sera turned toward him, “No worries! We’re just friends.”

Jett noticed the glare PJ was giving him behind the girls back, then sized him up for a moment. The 5’10 man pretended to check his phone. “Either way, I’ve got to head out now. Nice meeting you, Ana.” He scurried off.  
PJ chuckled a little and relaxed his squared shoulders and slightly puffed out chest. “Ana?” he asked her.

“You said not to be so open with strangers so I gave him a fake name.” she shrugged, arms crossed and not looking at him.  
“That’s your version of self protection. How adorable.” He teased, making her blush and turn further away from him as she licked her ice cream.  
PJ sighed through his nose, licked his own cone then stood beside Sera, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She tensed up as her stomach nervously did flips.  
“We’ve really got to work on this kryptonite of yours. Could be crippling if pushed far enough.”

Sera clenched her jaw and said nothing, trying to ignore his casual touch and the way her innocent body reacted to it. Although she was, as previously mentioned, irritatingly beautiful; she had never had any luck as far as a love life. Its not that people weren’t interested, it’s that they were TOO interested, mostly in what they thought she could do for them.

As a result, Sera always pushed away any attractive guy or someone she thought had a crush on her. The only guys she’d let near her in years were Phil –Dan by extention- and now PJ. As paralyzing as it was, she really did enjoy PJ being so close to her. But she could see how her aversion to hot guys could be used against her in a life or death situation.  
Wait…did she just think of PJ as hot?! No. Nope. No, she didn’t. N-no way… She shyly looked over and up at him to see him looking into the distance, the sun casting a glow across his features.

Sera looked down and felt her body stiffen up even more as her cheeks were in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda cheesy but I think her not knowing how to handle contact with hot guys is cute! And it really COULD be used against her so...its something she's going to have to work on. Luckily, we have a couple of attractive men that would be happy to help! 
> 
> Keep in mind this is primarily PJ/OC but its still a slow burn so there's still quite a bit of story left before we get there!


	9. Chapter Eight

The next two weeks consisted of little training sessions with PJ – mostly consisting of being wary of how close people get to you and basic self-defense though Lucinda had to play the attacker because Sera still lock up in a ball of embarrassment whenever PJ touched her. Other days, she and Lucinda would play laser tag or have a video game marathon.  
During the second Friday, Sera realized how easily this had become routine. Days with PJ and or Lucinda and game nights with Luci where the hunter would occasionally join. The trio fit so well into each other’s lives. But Sera felt like something was missing.  
Late that night, she’d messaged Phil and made plans in between raging at Mario Cart with Lucinda.

–()()  
As she approached the arcade, she found Phil immediately in the front playing whackamole. He was hitting a little too hard, not noticing each strike was denting the metal rims.  
“Easy there, Saitama, “ he looked up and smiled as she talked. “You’re denting the game.” She whispered, making him set the mallet down with an embarrassed smile. She opened her arms, after a moment of shock Phil happily took her into his own. His long, lanky arms went around her shoulders and she snuggled into his chest.  
“I missed you! How’ve you been?” she asked. Phil had a brain fart as he felt her snuggle into him, he blinked a couple of times before he could form a sentence. “I…fine. I’ve been fine.”

\--()()  
Hours of arcade games later, the sun was down and they sat on the patio of a restaurant. The place closed after lunch so they were just sitting and catching up. It was so much easier to be relaxed around Phil when Dan wasn’t there to hover.  
“…hey I just noticed something!” Phil beamed. “Prouda you!” she ruffled his hair, making him pout and bat her away, fixing his fringe.  
“No really. Your eyes are blue…ish.”

Sera took off her glasses and met his own blue-ish eyes. “PJ taught me. The color is luck of the draw but I’m happy with them.” She smiled.  
The vampire’s mind went blank as he got lost her eyes that were similar to his but even more colorful. “Me too er uh…they’re really nice.” His gaze flicked down so he wouldn’t be at a loss for words again.

“He showed me another cool thing too! Watch!” she grasped Phil’s hand, that had been resting on the table, and blinked to reveal her hunter eyes.  
“I can control it now! A-“ she cut herself off before her eyes snapped instinctively to the side “get down!” using all of her body weight, she was able to tackle Phil out of his chair and onto the ground. She yelped as she felt like she was stabbed with a sword sized needle that then injected liquid flames into her back, spreading to her stomach until her entire torso felt like it was on fire. 

“Whoa!” Phil froze as his back hit the ground, Sera landing on top of him with her face crumpled in pain. “S-sera are you okay?!” She slid off him and sat next to him, purple eyes looking into the distance for something Phil couldn’t see.  
“I'm fine. Just a sting.” She shrugged, pulling her lips into a grin and shrugging it off.  
“What was that?” he asked.  
“I don’t know…it felt like lightening made of fire. It’s all good now though, no worries. We can get up now, they left.”  
Not asking questions, Phil stood and carefully helped Sera to her feet. “A-actually I’m kind tired. I think it’s time to turn in for the night.”  
He nodded. 

“I don’t know what that was but…I’m glad I did that. I feel like it would have hurt you lot more. I’m just glad I was able to react fast enough.” She gave a shy smile, “I think now that I can put away my hunter eyes, I’m getting the instincts and reflexes PJ talked about."  
“You moved so fast I barely saw you. And I didn’t see whatever THAT was at all. What did he say about it?” Phil helped her support some of her weight as they started walking toward her apartment. 

“He said that hunters have a natural instinct to protect those they care about. I guess…my desire for you to be a safe bean was enough.”  
Phil chuckled, readjusting his hold around her waist and unintentionally making her cheeks heat up.  
“ I uh…I really appreciate what you did for me back there. I’m just…still kind of in shock about it…I almost died today- I think.”  
“I wouldn’t let that happen, Philly.” She promised, squeezing his side a bit.

“Clearly.” He lightly hip bumped her, “But if you weren’t here…” his long strides slowed as he knit his eye brows together. “I…almost…died…”  
Sera stopped walking and stepped in front of him to wrap her arms around his waist. “But you didn’t. You’re okay, Phil.”  
“I…I…” he hugged her back and put his nose in her hair, trying to get comfort from her scent but he found that her scent was tainted with another hunter and a witch. Tears began to threaten to slide down his face as he realized how close to death he came.

“Hey Phil,” he looked down at the top of her glossy hair for a second before she tilted her chin up to look at him. “Nothin’s gonna harm you…not while I’m around…” she began to softly sing, making his tears run over as he couldn’t help but smile. “Nothin’s gonna harm you, no sir, not while I’m around…” she slowly stepped side to side, still holding their hug – making them awkwardly dance as she kept singing. “…Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays…” 

The sun had gone down and they were now bathed in moonlight made both of their fair completions glow. Phil towered over the slightly taller than average young woman, placing one hand between her shoulders and the other around her waist as she continued to slide side to side.  
“I’ll send ‘em howlin’ I don’t care…I’ve got waaaaays.” She flashed a kind smile up at him, then snuggled against his chest. “No one’s gonna hurt you, no one’s gonna dare…” Phil smiled down at her, cheeks warm. 

“I love that that, of all movies, is one of your favorites.” Phil chuckled, wiping his tears with a newfound smile on.  
Sera giggled and they resumed walking. “I know, I know, not enough horror for you and too much singing.”  
“Just a wee bit too much singing. Don’t get me wrong, I love some of the songs but…” he shook his head. “Dan really likes that movie though, he sings it in the shower.” He paused when he realized he’d brought up he-who-shall-not-be-named.

Sera was quiet for a moment, “Well…good to know he’s at least a little relatable.” She allowed with a playful smirk.  
“I wish he’d show you that side of him. The real Dan.”  
She frowned, “Me too.” They slowed to a stop in front of her flat. “This is my stop.”

After a little chuckle, Phil hugged her again. “Thank you so much…” he felt her tense up, so he let go sooner than planned.  
“You’re welcome, and I’d do it again because…” Throwing some cockney into her accent, she turned her innocent ocean eyes on him. “Y’know there’s nothin’ I wouldn’t do for you.”  
Phil laughed, shaking his head. “You and that movie.” He backed up a little to hide his pink cheeks.  
“I’ll see you again soon, yeah?” she asked as she headed toward the door.  
“Absolutely.” He saluted her then disappeared into the night.  
As soon as she closed and locked the door behind her, she slid down the door and groaned in pain. She’d been holding back physical signs of the burning pain that hadn’t stopped, now she was free to express it. 

Sera took pain medicine and tried a cool compress that didn’t really help at all. Tears in her eyes, she crawled into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie is Sweeny Todd btw! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LssWKaDF9bk


	10. Chapter Nine

The next day, the burning had gotten worse. Her torso felt like it was inflamed at all times and she felt like she was breathing fire. Sera ran to the bathroom and flipped on the faucet, drinking like a dehydrated animal.  
The long drink managed to subdue the pain in her lungs a bit, but her stomach still burned. Clutching her stomach, she went to the kitchen to make breakfast before she was meeting Lucinda at the Starbuck’s they’d met at.

Two hours later, Sera was timidly sipping her iced tea as Luci went right for the coffee. She managed to hide her growing pain the entire time, not telling anyone so as to not be a bother.  
She was sure the bolt had come from a hunters weapon…she was a hunter so she’d just get a little sick then get over it…right?  
Right?  
Yeah, had to be, she decided. After managing to power through a three hour walk around town, Sera finally made it back to her flat where she immediately stripped on her way to the bathroom and stood under the freezing water of the shower.  
A sigh of relief slid past her lips as she bathed and was able to have a semi-normal shower.  
As soon as she turned off the water, the burning in her torso seemed to intensify. She stood in front of the mirror and watched thin, black veins sprouting from the discolored skin over her injury. They looked like the one’s Dan gets under his eyes when he’s angry. Sera always thought that only happened to vampires.

“I’ll be fine. I’m sure. P-Phil is safe, that’s all that matters.” She grasped her chest as pain exploded in it. Her body slid down the wall and crumpled onto the floor as her eyes rolled back.

\--()()  
She woke up in a daze, naked on the floor. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, looking down she could see her torso and arms were covered in the black veins that stained her porcelain skin. Her vision was blurry and unfocused as she reached up to the top of the counter, knocking her phone to the floor where she used her finger print to unlock it. She had no feeling in her legs, and felt like at any moment Calcifer was going to burst through her skin or cook her from the inside out.  
Sera was afraid, positive this wasn’t normal. She needed to call someone. Though texting seemed like a better option in her boiling brain due to not wanting to risk speaking and puking actual lava on her tile.

Not Phil…he’d feel terribly guilty. PJ…-she considered how she was naked in the bathroom – nope. So that leaves Lucinda.  
She felt her fingers slowing down as she pulled up messenger, eyes getting less and less focused as she typed with her pointer finger:  
-Something wrong, got hit with a thing protect phil. Burning pain constant cant eat. Passed oout in bathroom on floor can’t move. Warning naked-  
Just as she hit send, her hand went limp on the phone and she lost consciousness again.

 

\--()()  
When she opened her eyes again, she was suspended mid air so no pressure was on her injuries. Her body felt completely numb, a welcome feeling. A thin veil was wrapped around her breasts and another covered her personal area.  
“I’m glad you’re up. Now I can scold you for NOT TELLING ME YESTERDAY!”  
Sera looked over to see Lucinda sitting on the couch with a rather large spread of potion ingredients in front of her on the table. She held bowl and pestle in her hands, a larger pot hovered just above the floor at her feet.

“You should have told me as soon as it happened! This was all preventable!” the witch angrily pounded the contents of the bowl into dust.  
“…I’m sorry. I didn’t want to bother anyone. I thought I was just going to get sick then get over it.”  
“Honey,” Lucinda stood with softer eyes and came over with the bowl. “Hunters don’t get sick unless…” She waved her hand around the rim of the bowl, making the contents float then spread itself across Sera’s torso.  
“So I…” 

Lucinda held her hands over the salve and muttered a few words, Sera was no longer numb, just a cooling sensation on her stomach and back. “…You would have died, Seraphina. You should have told someone!”  
Sera was a bit taken back at her full name but only sighed, “If that would eventually killed me…Phil…”  
“It would have killed him instantly, yes.”

The hunter gave a smile to the ceiling, “Then I know I made the right choice. Phil is a wonderful person…always looking on the bright side, got a joke to tell, a smile to give. He really looks for the best in people and there aren’t enough people like him in the world. He is a precious tall bean and I’d take another one of those for him if it meant he got to live even if I didn’t.”  
Lucinda was shocked, she never realized how much this untrained hunter cared about a vampire. She didn’t think it was possible. The witch covered her surprise with a sassy remark, then sat back at the coffee table as she read from a book and dropped a few more things into a cauldron on the floor.  
“Hunter boy, you’re needed!” she called into the house.

“W-what?!” Sera gasped, trying to cover more of herself but she found that she could only move her head and neck. PJ came in with a mug of tea and set it on the entertainment stand. “How can I help?”  
“She was shot with a poisoned Angel’s bolt.” “Those have been outlawed for decades!” “Well, our girl here got nailed with one.” Luci pointed at the mortified huntress. “The poison corrupted her body and tricked the bolt into thinking she was just a very strong vampire. That’s why…” she gestured to Sera’s mostly nude body that was almost covered in black veins at this point. 

“So…” she went on, “I need you to use your Angel’s light on her injury to ‘purify’ her, then the poison will fade out and the bolts effects will stop. I’ve done almost all I can for now. She is in no pain…” “And I can’t move.” Sera protested.  
“Its for the best, honestly. Your pain levels were off the charts so to stop it I had to uh…kinda…turn off your nervous system.”  
Sera’s eyes grew wide, “Turn off m!” she cut herself off and glared at a smirking Lucinda before she blushed deeply as she felt a soft, relaxing feeling on both sides of her torso. It felt like a thin, shapeless cloud that was caressing the inside of her body, moving around as if alive but somehow it was a comforting feeling. She couldn’t help but closer her eyes and relax.

Slightly red in the face himself, PJ held her torso between his glowing hands keeping his eyes on her face. He stood there admiring her features with a flutter in his chest until Lucinda waved for his attention then pointed to Sera’s toes…they watched the dark veins slowly vanish and fade up her legs.  
Lucinda gave him an impressed look, his Angel’s light was particularly bright right now. Hunters lucky enough to be able to use their angels light usually had a weak one that wasn’t capable of much, it could get stronger or weaker with the hunters emotions. He must have a stronger light than she anticipated…or he really cared about Sera.

Within minutes, the vein’s disappeared completely and only dull scar was left – one on her back and the other just above her navel. PJ let go of her and stepped back for Lucinda to inspect. She hovered her manicured, tattoo covered hand from the top of Sera’s head all the way to her feet.  
“That should just about do it.”  
“…Luce, can I please put clothes on now?”  
The witch nodded and muttered a few words, giving Sera her mobility back and setting her on her feet. She dashed for her room immediately and returned in leggings and a baggy hoodie.  
“Thank you both so much! I feel a million times better!” she raised her arms excitedly then dropped them and bounced on her feet a little, making PJ chuckle a little.  
“Now that I’m not literally dying, how about a rematch?” she held up the blue Nintendo Switch controller.

“Actually, I’m kinda beat. I’m gonna pack it in.” With a wave of her hand, the table was back to the way it was and a bottle of a white liquid sat on it. “You’ll be a bit weaker than usual, this will help you regain your strength. Once sip before bed, one when you get up.”  
“Yes, mum.” Sera rolled her eyes. “Now I’m SURE you’re feeling better, kid.” Lucinda ruffled the other girls hair before giving them each a nod and disappearing.  
An hour and several re-matches later, Sera was making popcorn aimlessly talking to PJ who stood by the other counter. “I’m so glad I was able to send that text to Lucinda. I don’t want to think about what would have happened if I’d passed out before.”

PJ was quiet for a moment, he watched her dump the popcorn into a bowl and turn to look at him with it in her hands. “What?” She noticed his cheeks turn pink. “Peej?”

“Uh…you didn’t text Lucinda. You texted me.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“So..you…found me…” she grew pale, blue eyes wide as she thought about what he must have seen.

“Y-yeah.”

The bowl hit the floor, popcorn flying across the wood.


	11. Chapter Ten

The next day, Sera was still feeling weak after she drank some of the potion Lucinda gave her so she decided to take it easy for the day. She was dressed in a comfy tunic dress with leggings, a rug rats bottle cap necklace and miss match socks – one was Legend of Zelda and the other was Mario.  
She put her hair up in a braided messy bun with a few strands hanging, and did her normal makeup.

After a knock on the door, she let PJ in. He carried a bulky backpack that Sera was honestly impressed didn’t seem to hinder him at all.  
“Good morning.” He greeted, thumping the bag down on the couch. “Morning.” She smiled, blushing as PJ checked her out for a second before unzipping the bag and rifling through it. 

“I’ve brought…” he set a book on the coffeetable, thud, “a few books,” thud. “that might be interesting,” thud. “so if it’s alright,” thud, he stood straight and smiled.   
“I’m Mr. Liguori and I’ll be your Vampire Hunting 101 tutor for the day.”   
Sera giggled, “Yeah that’s fine.”  
“Great. Go make tea while I set up?”

"Yes, sir.” She popped out her hip before heading to the kitchen, not seeing PJ’s surprised then pleased eye brow raise.  
When Sera returned with two mugs of tea, PJ had set up a white board on a stand and laid out a few worksheets.  
“Ugh this is too much like school.” She set the glasses down.  
“Believe it or not, Hunters go to school too. We just have a more diverse lesson plan.” 

They shared a small laugh as he began.

\--()()  
“And that’s it with the books for now!” PJ clapped, the rubbed his hands together. “Time for the fun stuff.”  
Sera stood up, excited.

“You’ve learned a bit about what an angels light is capable of for the right hunter, now you get to learn how to call yours out.” He held up his right hand, palm up and she watched in awe as a white, whispy ball formed just above his hand. It was about the size of his fist, and hard to look at due to how bright it was. She remembered learning that it would grow and shrink as needed to fit its purpose, and it was powered by positive emotions – like sympathy, protectiveness and love.  
A strong angels light said a lot about who a hunter was as a person, of course this only applied to the few who had the ability to use it.  
Witch made her wonder…

“How do we know I’m one of the few?” PJ looked at her as he let the light go out and packed a couple of the books away. “You are.”  
“But how do you know?” she asked.  
PJ hesitiated, “…trust me.”  
Sera was shocked but she nodded.

They sat on the couch sideways, facing each other. “First we need to find out what positive emotion is the strongest for you. Your light will respond to the right one, and show itself.”  
“How do we do that?”  
“This is the unpleasant part.” He looked down, “you have to think about specific scenarios and how you’d respond. Think about how you’d feel if it were real. If your strongest is something like pride it might be difficult, but if it’s empathy or something like that it won’t be too bad.”  
Sera nodded, “Okay uh…” she closed her eyes, dark lashes perfectly fanning out.   
“Alright, try this scenario and picture it as vividly as you can.”

She nodded, eyes still closed with her hands sitting in her lap, together palm up. A few senarios later…  
“You’re dying. You can barely move and an enemy is taking aim at Phil.”

NO.

“If you play dead, they’ll forget you but kill Phil. If you try to intersect it, you WILL die but Phil will live. What do you do?”  
“I won’t…let them hurt Philly.” Her voice was hard as she imagined having just enough strength to dive in the way of the projectile, getting it in the heart then falling onto Phil as her life slipped away.

PJ’s jaw dropped as her body began to glow white all over, almost like smoke but it only strayed so far from her- staying connected.  
“I’ll protect him.” At those words, the white, smoky light on her body collected in her palm and flashed so brightly, PJ had to shield his eyes and squint.  
“That’s fantastic! Well done!” he smiled as she opened her eyes, the light in her had got a bit duller as her emotions relaxed, but it was still brighter than PJ’s.  
“I’d rank that a strong-very strong Angels light.”  
“Strong-very strong?”  
PJ folded his fingers in his lap, “Angels light strength is based on a scale. For example, mine is mid-strong depending on the circumstance, Lilah’s is rather low and my older brothers is strong.”

Sera nodded again, “Cool beans.” She smiled at her light. “And it’ll do whatever I need it to?”  
“More or less, yeah. Shield, healing, tracking…you can even use it as a weapon if its strong enough but that hasn’t been done since…” he spaced out.  
“Since?”  
“Uh…” PJ blinked, “since before you were born.” He ruffled her hair a little, trying to deflect more questions. 

“Hey!” she tried to fix her hair though he hadn’t really mussed it up. “I’m not a kid.”  
He picked up a small, pocket size book. “You got me there. The age of being an adult for hunters is seventeen.”  
‘Like Harry Potter!”   
“Yes, exactly.” He laughed, running his fingers through his curly hair then handed her the little book. “This is kind of a general crash course on the basics every hunter knows.”   
Sera flipped through the yellowing pages with a big smile. “This is so exciting!”  
“I wish I got that excited the first time I had to read it.” PJ laughed, to him, this had been just another reading assignment but she looked like she had just received her Hogwarts letter.

“Can I start now?”  
“Nerd.”  
She stuck out her tongue, making him laugh.  
“I was hoping we could play some Splatoon or watch a movie…unless you’d rather I go, of course.”  
Sera set the book down on the table. “I’ll set it up.”

\--()()  
Forty five minutes into the movie, Sera sleepily laid down across the couch making sure to bend her legs a bit so they didn’t touch PJ. A deep sigh escaped her as she snuggled into the throw pillow, just before she fell asleep she felt PJ move her sock covered feet to rest across his lap.


	12. Chapter Eleven

The next night, Sera was headed home from a nearby grocery store with a reusable bag full over her shoulder. It had just gotten dark when she felt a sudden urge to go somewhere. She wasn’t sure where or why but PJ told her that’s what instincts feel like, so she blinked to her hunter eyes and let her feet take her where they wanted to.  
On auto pilot, she set her bag down in the shadows and walked down an ally where she could hear a young girl crying.

“Hey…are you okay?” Sera’s lavender eyes let her see perfectly clear in the pitch black, she was able to see the little girl curled up behind a dumpster, peaking out at her. The girl had fair skin, black hair that was up in two pony tails much like Boo from Monsters Inc, she wore black leggings and a grey coat.  
“Can I take you somewhere? Someone I can call?” she pressed as she slowly came closer, then knelt a few feet away from the girl. The child looked at her glowing eyes in wonder then came right over and placed her little hand on Sera’s collarbone.

She immediately got a mental image of the little girl running away from a couple of vampires. They taunted her and toyed with her.  
Sera gasped as the mental image stopped and her sight returned. “Oh. You can come with me then, I won’t let them get you.” She went to pick up the little girl who yelped and ran behind her.  
“I’d like to see you try.” Sneered a cocky voice. The noob hunter stood up and pretended to be confident. 

“Leave her alone. Go now.” she growled, hoping her bluff would convince them it wasn’t worth it.  
“I aint afraid of one little hunter. Don’t you usually travel in packs, like rabid dogs?!” the other laughed.  
The first one sniffed the air. “No other hunters around. You’re all alone, and don’t stand a chance. That little girl is gonna watch us kill you, then its her turn.” He pointed.  
“You won’t touch her.” Sera felt a new energy come to her body, she felt stronger, faster and…powerful.

The vampires couldn’t see it, but the child watched a little white glow come from Sera’s limbs as momma bear took over.   
In a blink, one of the vampires leapt behind her and tried to snatch the little girl away only for Sera to whip around and deliver a right hook that sent him into the brick wall, pieces of it fell to the ground with little puffs of dust. 

“You fucking bitch!” he stood up and dusted himself off, little more than pissed off but otherwise fine.  
**If she stays in the corner she’ll be easier to guard** As soon as the thought occurred to Sera, the little girl grasped the back of her dress and tugged a little, they walked together until the little girl was in the corner of the two brick walls.

“Leave now.” Sera hissed.  
“Not without our prize.” The second vamp was right up near her in a flash, punching her right in her new scar. The hunter coughed up a little bit of blood and pushed the pain down, shoving the vamp with all her might.   
“Y’know…this is my favorite jacket.” He stood up as his buddy stood beside him.   
“I’m tired of these games. Last chance, hunter bitch, give us the kid or we’ll kill you and take her.”  
“Like hell you will.” White light became visible surrounding her body, seemingly buzzing with energy it wanted to use. She stepped a little away from the child with clenched fists.  
“Feeling tough now, huh?” 

Sera coughed up a little more blood, giving no verbal response.   
“I think she’s feeling that punch!” the other vamp laughed.  
Without warning, both dashed straight for Sera who moved in response without thinking. Stance wide she made a sweeping motion with her fist from one side of her body to the other, her angels light formed a thin, elbow length curved blade that sliced into their chests with no resistance. A small grunt of effort came out as she did so, but it was not a kill shot.  
The vampires leapt back, baring their fangs and holding their injuries. 

“I thought they couldn’t do that anymore!” “Evidently they can, fuckface. And now I’m gonna make her death painful.” He cracked his knuckles and ran at Sera again with red eyes. Sera was afraid, her heart was pounding and she was kinda sweating but she refused to move and give him a path to the little girl who was now watching with wide, bright blue eyes that almost seemed to glow themselves.  
“Go away!” Sera shoved her arms outward more in a flinch than anything but when she did, a light so bright it made both she and the little girl close their eyes flew down the ally.

When she opened her eyes, the vampires were just piles of dust.

The little girl ran up to her, clapping with a big smile. Sera wiped the blood from her mouth and offered a smile back as her stomach ached. “Now, we can get you to my place and we’ll figure it out from there…since I’m guessing you’re not much of a talker.” 

The girl gave a silent giggle and shook her head, then raised both of her arms to be picked up.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Soon, the girls were at Sera’s house sitting across from each other criss cross on the living room floor. “So…can you tell me your name? Somehow?” The girl stopped playing with her inky black pony tail leaned over to touch Sera’s hand.

Sera heard a deep, male voice affectionately call to “’Willow Annabell”  
“Willow huh? That’s so cool.” She smiled. The girl guestured to her.   
“You want to know my name?” She nodded.  
“My name is Seraphina Anastasia, but it’s so much of a mouthful I just go by Sera.”

Willow smiled and clapped.   
“I’m glad you like it. Do you want a snack? Something to drink?” she asked, standing up heading toward the fridge. Willow stood and did a little pee-pee dance.   
“Oh, okay!” Sera took her to the bathroom and headed to the kitchen to find something for her to snack on. Gummies? Nah, too much sugar for it being late. Cereal? Would that be weird? Maybe she should cook something?

Before she could form another thought her back was forced flat against the fridge and she could hardly breathe. Her front door opened and in came a very pale man in all black with electric blue eyes.   
“Where’s my sister?” his deep voice commanded as he stalked toward her, baring fangs.   
Sera didn’t know much about vampire powers but she was pretty sure this guy wasn’t a normal vampire. Vampires needed to be invited into a home and she certainly had given no such permission. She got lucky against those two in the ally, she didn’t have a chance right now.

She tried to tell him she was in the bathroom but the invisable force grew tighter around her throat.   
Little foot steps rapidly approached and Willow sprinted into the room, standing in front of Sera and glaring fearlessly at the man. They had a silent conversation with their eyes.  
“Oh.” The man dropped his hand, letting Sera drop to the floor and gasp for air. Ignoring the coughing hunter, the tall man knelt and let Willow happy run into his embrace with a big smile. “I was so worried…” he spoke softly to her, rubbing her back with his large hands. When she stepped away, she touched his neck.  
Sitting up against the fridge, Sera watched his neon blue eyes grow distant and cloud over slightly.

“Oh wow.” He said at last, checking the girl over for injuries before kissing her head and rising to his full 6’4 height. “Hey, uh…I’m sorry I freaked.” He offered his hand, “I’m Andrew Black. Nice to meet you, Seraphina Anastasia.”  
Sera’s jaw dropped a little but she took his hand up then shook it. “Uh…I’m fine I guess. No harm done.”

“Not by me.” He pointed at her stomach, blood had soaked into her shirt.   
“Oh uh…its nothing.”  
He gave Willow a look, the little girl went into the living room. 

“I just...thank you for protecting her. You had no idea what you were doing, you were sloppy AND let them hit you –big no no for fighting vampires – BUT you did save my little sister. And for that, I owe you. You may be a shitty hunter, but you’ve got the heart for it.”  
She blinked a few times as she tried to collect her thoughts. “Um…you don’t owe me, I was happy to do it.”

Andrew tilted his head to the side and lightly brushed a stray hair behind her ear, making her freeze up entirely and blood rush to her cheeks. He smirked, “Oh…that’s your Achilles heel. You are so anxious around men that you turn into a statue with one touch. I’ve actually heard of that one before, takes friends to get over it.” She blinked and he was right in front of her, gazing down at her with a look in his eye she couldn’t recognize. Her cheeks flushed more and she tried to back up, accidently getting stuck between the fridge and Andrew.

“Maybe I can repay my debt like that.” He lightly caressed her jaw with cool finger tips. “I can help you get over it.”  
“N-“ he raised his eye brows and paused, “What was that, dear?”   
She clenched her sweaty palms, “N-no thanks.”  
“Alright.”

He stepped away, breaking her trance-like paralysis immediately. “Whether you like it or not, I feel a debt is owed so…I’ll be around Seraphina Anastasia, and again, thank you.” He gave a kind smile and left the room. She heard the door close as they left and decided that she needed a shower to process what happened that night.  
When she stripped to shower, she was surprise to notice she was in no pain and her previously bleeding stomach looked all better – not counting her scar.

Andrew healed her and she didn’t even notice.

___()()  
“He said his name was Andrew Black?” PJ inquired, tilting his head curiously.  
“Yeah. He was…I think…a mix of a vampire and maybe a witch?”  
“Warlock. Male witches are called warlocks.”  
“Either way.” She rolled her eyes and sipped her tea. 

PJ said nothing for a moment, “I think you could use some actual training. Based on what you said, your Angel’s light took the form of tonfa blades. So I think you should train with some real ones. We should have a pair in our family arsenal I could convince my brother to let us borrow.”  
“You have a brother?”  
“Yeah,” he sipped his tea. “He’s the eldest, so he’s the head of the clan now.”  
Sera frowned as she recalled a fact she’d learned the other day; The eldest child became the clan head only after the parents had passed, more often than not, in battle.

“Oh…um, okay. How does the weapon choosing work? I mean, I didn’t intentionally make it turn into them.”  
“Hunters usually have a natural skill at one weapon or another, you’ll just have to try a bunch until you find yours.” He put his finger to his chin, “And in that case, you might as well come over and you can use our training quarters.”  
“Will uh…your sister be there?” Sera cast her eyes down, anxiously tapping her fingers on her mug.  
“Well…we live there. So…yeah, most likely. I’m sure it won’t surprise you to know Lilah only has one friend. You’ll probably meet her too.”

“…Oh…”

“I can call my brother now and set it up for tonight, if you’d like. Then maybe after we can-“   
“Actually,” she interrupted, “things have been kinda crazy lately and I…want a normal night. I was thinking about surprising Phil with snacks and movies.”  
“…Oh…” PJ frowned for a moment but hid it with an indifferent look, “Okay yeah. I understand. Maybe another time then.”  
“Absolutely, another time. Yes.” She nodded, “I really appreciate it I just need a normal night after the week I’ve had.”

“Okay, have a good night.” He opened his arms a little and was pleasantly surprised when she didn’t hesitate to step into them. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist while she had to go around his waist because of the height difference.  
Without thinking, Sera nuzzled his chest a little and placed her ear over his heart. His hand that was around her shoulders moved to cradle the back of her head, softly stroking her hair with his thumb. PJ rested his head on hers as heat flooded his cheeks. 

Suddenly realizing the position they were in, Sera’s blue eyes snapped open and she stepped away. “S-sorry I uh…I haven’t had a hug in a while.” She looked at the ground and gave a nervous laugh as her cheeks turned scarlet.  
“No worries! It was rather nice.” He tried to cover his embarrassment and ignore the thumping of his heart beating fast.

“Yeah…it was…” she smiled at the floor before remembering he was standing there looking at her so he saw it.  
PJ cleared his throat, “Well um, I’ll get going so you can...have a normal night.”  
“Okay, I’ll text you tomorrow.”  
“Okay.” They exchanged awkward smiles before he left.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Ah hour later, Sera was headed up the stairs to the Phlat carrying bags of snacks and some movie options. She took a deep breath just outside the door then raised her hand to knock.  
Before she made contact with the door, it opened to reveal Dan who, of course, looked less than pleased to see her.  
“H-hi Dan! Is Phil in? I thought I could surprise him with some snacks and movies.” She wiggled the bags, wearing a slightly forced smile.

“No, he’s not.”  
Her smile fell a bit, “Oh um…can I come in and wait for him?”

Dan sighed and stepped to the side, giving her room to slide by.  
Sera sat the bags on the coffee table, “So…how have you been?”   
“Don’t try to make small talk with me.” He replied flatly, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed carelessly.  
She frowned, and looked down at the bags she’d brought. “I got some Maltesers. Phil told me you like them.” She held the small bag out hopefully.  
“Stop saying his name. You don’t get to talk to me about him.” Dan opened his eyes that now showed red iris’ instead of his normal brown.  
Sera flinched back and frowned at the floor. “W-what did I do wrong?” 

As soon as the words left her lips, she felt a hand grab her throat and she felt her back crash through the coffee table as the bags she’d set their flew to the couch. She felt splinters of the wood jab into her flesh. Her hands grabbed Dan’s large hand and tried to pry it off as he stood over her with red eyes and dark veins under them. His fangs were fully extended due to his rage.  
“You don’t know what you did wrong? How stupid are you!?” he growled, squeezing her throat tighter. Sera’s eyes turned purple as a reaction to the threat but she didn’t try to use her angels light on him. 

“Phil could have DIED because of you! If he hadn’t gone out to see you, he wouldn’t have come so close to almost being MURDERED by one of your kind! How do I know you didn’t set him up?! You and that fucking male you’ve been hanging around!” He spat before lifting her by her neck and holding her up so that they were eye level.   
“I’m not afraid of your hunter eyes, bitch. If you’re gonna fight back you better do it soon.” He tossed her across the room like a rag doll, making her gasp for air as she smacked into the wall and slid down to the floor. 

“I…protected him.” she coughed, “Would never set him up. I s-swear I didn’t know.”   
“Your words mean nothing to me.” He spat as he strode over and grabbed her by her shoulder, sliding her up the wall to stand on shaking legs.

Even through her teary eyes, Sera could see Dan in detail. Her eyes pointing out possible weak spots and objects in the room she could use to kill him. But she refused to indulge in the instinctive thoughts in her mind. Hurting Dan would hurt Phil, provided she could actually manage a hit. And if she did, her instincts might take over and she might just kill him before she can stop herself.  
“I could have lost my best friend and it would have been all your fault. I’m surprised you were dumb enough to come over, even dumber of you to come in with me.” He squeezed her, making her whimper and try to weakly push him away but her efforts made no difference.

“You trust me far too much.” He gave a sickening smirk before he balled a fist and drove it onto her stomach repeatedly. He felt strong as she whimpered and cried under his hands. When he stopped, his grip on her was the only thing holding her up, even her head hung half-consciously down. “And you’re lucky he came back unharmed or I’d have hung you by your intestines in your own home.”  
“P-please…let me leave….” Her whimper was almost inaudible even for Dan.

“You want to leave, do you? Fine.” The vampire literally dragged her through the house to the door, threw it open then tossed her down the flight of stairs, watching her roll and hit everyone on the way down.   
Dan’s smirk immediately fell as he looked up once she got to the bottom and saw a very distraught Phil had stopped her. He opened his mouth to explain only for Phil to shake his head and drop to kneel beside the bruised, bloodied and unconscious young hunter.

Dan swiftly went back into the flat and closed the door.

Streams of blood tears slid down Phil’s pale cheeks as he made sure she was still breathing. “…Sera…” he sobbed as he pushed her hair from her face and continued to cry for a moment before he realized the amount of blood coming from her wounds was getting worrying. 

Phil had to do something. 

He pulled her shockingly unharmed cell phone out of her pocket and made a call. While he waited for help to arrive, he pulled the wood from her back and arms, licking the holes in her flesh to make the bleeding stop. As soon as her blood touched his tongue, he felt a surge of power but he remained focused on the task at hand until the bleeding had all stopped.

“I’m so sorry Sera. I’m so sorry…” he sobbed, holding her unconscious body until the door opened and there stood a very angry looking PJ.

His hunter eyes had been activated since Phil called him and told him what happened. He wasn’t angry at Phil but there was literally MURDER in his eyes for Dan. He glared up the stairs at the door before kneeling beside Phil. “Give her to me, you don’t want this to touch you.”

The vampire carefully handed her over, waching PJ cradle her in his lap and a bright light come from his hands. The hunters caloused hands slowly slid across her body, healing her internal bleeding and life threatening injuries.   
“You made the right call, Phil. Had you not contacted help, she would have died right here. Her injuries are…extensive to the point where I can’t heal them all the way. She’ll make it, but she’ll need time.”

Phil wiped his blood tears and nodded, “Don’t blame Dan. He’s got…problems.”

“How can you defend him after he nearly killed Sera?!” PJ growled, making Phil flinch at the venom in his tone.

“You don’t know him like I do! He…he’s not normal.” He looked down at her peaceful face. “I don’t understand why she didn’t try to fight back.”

“She could have EASILY used her angels light and removed him from existence…but she didn’t. She decided to just…take it.” The hunter was confused too.  
Phil’s eyes grew wide as a realization dawned on him, fresh red liquid slid from his eyes. “It’s my fault.”

PJ looked up at him, confused. 

“She didn’t kill Dan because…I’d be so lost without him. She almost got killed…because she didn’t want me to be upset.” He sobbed, “It’s MY FAULT.”  
The hunters stood, holding Sera bridal style. “While I don’t understand WHY she cares about you so much,” Phil looked up at him with teary eyes and crimson cheeks, “She loves you, in one way or another. She knew the risk, and it was her choice. Don’t beat yourself up for it.”

With that, he left.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Sera’s first sense to return was her hearing, she became aware of a rhythmic peeping and a quiet hiss. Then she felt tubes in her nose blowing air, a not so soft mattress under her and scratchy sheets against her skin that was covered in a thin fabric.

With the sense of touch kicking in, so did pain. Her entire body felt like she’d been nailed in the stomach by Superman. Her back felt stiff and crusty, one of her eyes was throbbing and she had a huge amount of pain in her ribs. The skin on her stomach felt as if it had been sliced open, a tugging feeling not far from her scar from the hunter bolt.  
She groaned and forced her eyes open- still purple from the stress on her body. 

The beeping sound picked up as her vision cleared and she could see that it was a heart monitor. Sera found herself in a hospital room, but the room looked more like the bedroom of a mansion…just furnished partly with a hospital bed and such.  
Her torso was bandaged, her stomach and back had few new stitches, her arms and legs were dotted with minor bruising and scratches. As anxiety got to her, she pulled air more eagerly from the tubes that gave it to her, the heart monitor began to beep faster in response.

“…she’s awake. Go get him.” She dully heard from a few yards away as a member of the medical team spoke to an assistant.  
Sera watched with wide eyes as the nurse slowly came over with a soft smile. “Hi, I’m the head doctor at the Liguori Estate – Garrett.” He offered his hand that she just stared past to look at his face. His eyes were a light, honey brown with specks of dark brown, straight black hair framed his angular face perfectly and he was a bit on the shorter side at 5’10.  
Her amethyst eyes told her upon sight that he was a hunter too. 

“Uh…fair enough.” He dropped his hand awkwardly, then took an extra moment to collect his words. “PJ brought you here a couple of days ago, he says you were attacked by an older vampire and refused to fight back.”  
Sera looked away, “That’s true.” She flinched as there was a flare of pain in her back, clenching her jaw.  
“Oh you must be in pain. Here…” he went over to the counter and prepared an IV bag, hooking it up to her moments later. The pain subsided as did all her sense of touch.  
“You said the Liguori Estate…”  
“Yes, Ma’am.”  
“How do you know PJ?”  
“The Liguori clan is a big deal for Hunters. They have a strong lineage and are very well respected.”  
“…So they own basically the Institute from Shadowhunters?”

A laugh came from the door way, “I never thought about it like that but, yeah that’s one way put it.” Sera looked over to see a man a few years her senior who stood at about 6’4 with a muscular frame, his skin was on the tanned side, complementing his hazel/green eyes and wavy tawny hair.  
“I wondered when you’d be down to visit, sir.” Garrett smiled at the man who returned it then took her med chart from his outstretched hands. He looked over the paper with intelligent eyes and a serious expression. “Hello there, Sera, I’m the head of the clan, PJ’s older brother – Wyatt.” He looked up over the papers and flashed her a friendly smile before going back to reading. 

“Uh…hi.”  
“PJ is out on a mission with Emma…another huntress I’m sure you’ll meet soon enough…so, I’m going to use my angels light to heal you a bit. That vampire did extensive damage, if anyone involved had been minuets later you wouldn’t have made it. The healing process will be long and painful but we’ll do all we can for that, you have my word.”  
Sera watched Wyatt send Doctor Garrett out of the room and take the seat beside her bed. “I don’t know if PJ has told you yet how rare it is for a hunter to be able to use their Angel’s light…” he began rolling up his sleeves. 

“I can and I’m fairly good at it, I’d like to think. So with your consent, I’d like to help your healing along.” He met her eyes, that were now wide and cheeks flushed. PJ’s older brother was…VERY handsome. HE even had pouty lips and a light dusting of freckles across his nose and cheekbones like PJ.  
“I..um…” The thought of him putting his hands on her even in such a harmless way tied her stomach in knots and butterflies. Her body grew rigid under her thin blanket.  
“Oh, I forgot.” He dropped his hands back to his lap. 

“W-what?”  
Wyatt chuckled a little with a light pink in his cheeks. “PJ told me about your…greatest weakness.”  
“My…?” She trailed off for a moment in thought. **Remembers all the times simple casual touch from PJ, Andrew and Even Phil made her freeze up.**  
“Oh god.” Sera groaned, facepalming as her cheeks flamed.  
Wyatt raised his eye brows and barely managed not to chuckle, leaving him with a smile. “It’s up to you. Personally, I think you could really use the healing and you could consider it working on your weakness. Just try to relax and have a conversation.” He suggested.

Sera looked at him as she debated with herself. She got older brother vibes from him, she’d never had one of those. He was at least five years her senior, with mature features and a bit of a five o clock shadow at the moment. He looked almost nothing like PJ, his hair was a similar texture – but not length or color. The elder was a little taller, too, less of a string bean and more of a drill Sargent.

Her gaze slid over his face, taking a closer look. With her eyes still stuck in Hunter mode, it was exactly like zooming in.  
Ah yes, there’s the PJ in Wyatt’s features. Those EYES. Sera had never seen anything like them and now she’d seen two pairs. Bright and colorful, exciting and full of life.  
“Okay…sure.” Sera agreed, clenching her jaw as he slowly reached over to her stopping part way to let her watch his Angel’s Light appear, before he professionally placed his hands over her ribs- their size covering the majority thanks to his spread fingers and her smaller frame.

She looked up at the beautifully carved details on the ceiling as she felt herself lock up with her arms at her sides.  
“If you want me to stop just tell me.” He reminded her before sliding his hands lower on her ribs, she felt the angels light follow his hands and a pulled muscle in her back began to heal.  
“I…I’m fine.” She stuttered, trying to relax her clenched fists. 

They were quiet.

“So, do you wanna hear some embarrassing childhood stories of PJ’s?”

Soon, they were done. Wyatt knew just what to talk about to keep her mind engaged enough to make her forget what her body was feeling. Because of this, it hadn’t taken long for her to relax and even start to laugh along the best she could.

“Your Malum friend saw to it to invite herself over, she brought you this. She left an hour or so ago to borrow a book from her mother.” Wyatt pointed to a vile filled with a deep blue liquid. “She said it’ll help your body develop a higher pain tolerance and kick start some of the deeper healing.”

“Good ol’ Luce.” Sera managed to it up against her pillows and downed the liquid. 

“You’re quite lucky to have befriended a Malum witch, Sera. They don’t tend to be very trusting but have a harsh sense of justice.”

“They can’t all be that way. There’s a black sheep in every family.”

Wyatt nodded, “You’re right. Lucinda Malum is…a very caring person.” His eyes darted to the door just before it flew open and the witch herself strode in with a basket full of potion ingredients and a book under her arm.  
“I was so worried about you! You’re lucky hunter boy got there when he did! If I was there I’d have taken care of you then went up there to teach that string bean blood sucker mother fucker a lesson.” She slammed the book a bit too hard as she put it on the table, making Wyatt and Sera flinch.

“You have never wronged him. You are always willing to give him the benefit of the doubt and…” she shook her head and smaller objects in the room started levitating as her emotional state escalated, making furniture start to wobble. “He makes me so ANGRY. That fucking bastard is always out to get you! I could do so many things to help you get back at him, I know so many traps and spells-“ “No!” the hunter interrupted.

“Leave Dan alone. I’m sure enough went down when Phil got home.” She spoke softly, worried about how her blue eyed vampire was probably doing at that very moment.  
After watching her friend’s face fall, Lucinda took a deep breath – letting the objects all come to rest in their original position. “I won’t hurt him.” She swore, though she didn’t seem happy with it.  
“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” She muttered under her breath, so the others couldn’t hear as she started flipping through the old book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've met PJ's older brother! What do you think Lucinda has up her sleeve? I'm going for a best friend/older sister feel with her. Please leave a comment or Kudos if you want me to update again soon!
> 
> I have the next couple of chapters written already!
> 
> This is how I picture Wyatt https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi-hbXet8LeAhXvqIMKHbWzCVkQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fdumielauxepices.net%2Fwallpaper-3514052&psig=AOvVaw0dhKYS8bhRP5PqGOb60foI&ust=1541685263016171 He is about PJ's height


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Later that night, of course Sera was awake and the estate was more alert and alive that had had been all day, there was a knock on her door.  
It opened and in came PJ, coming in to see Sera with her nose in a textbook Wyatt must have let her borrow. She was still in her hospital gown though they gave her some sweatpants. Her lavender eyes lit up the darkness of the room as she looked over at him. 

“Oh hey.” She greeted, wiggling her nose to try to get the tubes in a more comfortable position. Having noticed, he laughed and sat in the char beside the bed Wyatt, then Lucinda had been in earlier.   
“Glad to see you’re doing better.”   
“Everything still hurts but I do feel better than before, for sure.”   
“So you’ve met Wyatt then?”  
“Yeah, I did. I also know about the egg incident.”

PJ paled then groaned, “Fuckin’ Wyatt.”   
Sera giggled at his embarrassment, “No! It’s fine, totally normal. It was cute!”  
“I was fifteen!”

Her giggles stopped…Wyatt hadn’t told her that. She assumed he had been maybe six but…fifteen…  
She burst into a fresh fit of laughter only to clutch her ribs and cough, pain flaring up with each one. There were tears in her eyes when she finished – from laughter or pain was unclear.

\---X  
The next week was full off one healing session with each Liguori boy per day and short walks around the facility. Lucinda visited everyday and hung out with Sera, sometimes even giving her mini lessons on basic healing potions Vampire Hunters had enough magic to make.

Over those few days, Sera wasn’t at all affected by Wyatt’s touch, he’d grown on her was a helpful elder brother. She trusted him a lot, and her instincts told her he was worthy of it.  
While Wyatt was fine, PJ’s hands on her still made her flush and get rigid. She’d gotten better, for sure, due to the fact that he healed her with his angels light once a day- but being so close to PJ gave her a nervous feeling in her stomach she wouldn’t admit too, but had grown a bit in recent days.

It was now Friday, exactly a week since her attempted surprise and Dan’s attack. Due to multiple healing treatments and Lucinda’s little potions, as well as her own strong blood – Seraphina was back in working order and nearly to full strength. With her newly rediscovered vigor, the first thing the girl did was ask the question PJ had hopped to hear a while ago.

“Will you train me?”  
\---X

Two days later, Sera’s body was back to normal – perhaps a bit stronger for the experience- and she had the medical okay to begin training. PJ led a shy, faded pastel haired girl around the building that, oddly enough, really did kind of look like The Instititute from Shadowhunters but if it were set in a huge game of Mr. Body’s mansion from the board game, Clue. Out of place, high tech hooked up in a Gothic style-tudor mansion was pretty much the look.

“I’m going to introduce you to someone who I think might be a fair sparing partner. She’s about your height and weight from the look of it, should be a pretty fair fight.”  
“Yeah, except the fact that she’s been trained for as long as she can remember and I once twisted my ankle from tripping down three stairs.” Sera snorted, making PJ chuckle for a moment and shake his head. 

“You’ll do fine, I’m sure she’ll go easy on you.” He nudged her playfully, she nudged back as they entered a training room. A dull thud caught both of their attention, her smile fallings instantly was she watched two female forms spar. Both moving very quickly, swinging and dodging – before the paler one with above the shoulder, black hair suddenly went low and took her to the ground where they rolled around and wrestled until the other tapped out.

“Well done!” PJ commended as she girls stood up and gave each other a smile. Sera now recognized PJ’s younger sister, Lilah, was one of the girls. Still gorgeous as ever, even sweaty with messy hair.  
“Well would you look who’s alive.” She greeted Sera who shrunk under her slightly dirty look as the pair   
came over.

“Not only alive, but better than ever.” PJ proclaimed with pride, putting his arm around Sera’s shoulder for a moment and squeezing it.  
The siblings had some banter but Sera didn’t really notice. She couldn’t get over the look of pure VENOM the raven haired girl was giving her. It was…unnerving. 

“Right-T-Oh!” PJ clapped, “Sera Cartwright, this is Emma Blackery. She’s Lilah’s partner, but she’s mostly been going on missions with me lately.”   
Sera hesitantly held out her hand, only for it to be given a death glare. She dropped it. “Nice to meet you.” She softly offered instead.  
Emma was a few inches shorter than Sera, with flawlessly wavy inky hair and fair skin. Like the other women, she wore black capri leggings and a dark purple fitted active tank top. The athletic tape around her knuckles was pretty well worn, and both she and Lilah had a few new bruises here and there. 

During her stay here, Sera had noticed that while all Hunters were attractive – they were in different ways. Some had what is considered to be sexy features, others were more average with one unique feature, some were innocently cute. She couldn’t help but wonder what category she fell in to as she placed Emma into the Youthful rebel pixie one – even without any makeup she had perfect skin.

“Okay, well I really must be going. Thank you for your time ladies.”   
“You’re leaving?!” Sera nervously grabbed PJ’s sleeve like a lost child, blue eyes wide with fear. Emma snickered and headed back toward the mat, Lilah moments after.   
“I’m afraid so, but you’ll do fine love. This stuff doesn’t come over night, everyone has their strengths and weakness- you just need to find yours and then your opponents. Someday, you’ll get the privilege of knowing the weakness of your Hunting Partner.”

Emma snickered again, rolling her eyes. That girl had no chance of becoming a hunter if she had anything to do about it. She was going to train Sera non-stop into a hole until she quit.   
Besides, PJ would want her to pick it all up as soon as possible. Hard work is a logical answer.

PJ finished his little pep talk then pressed a quick kiss to her forehead then swiftly slid out the door – leaving Sera with the only two people who’s combined hatred of her might even rival Dan’s.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

When PJ returned to the training room, Sera was laying on her back breathing heavily. Her stand in trainers, Lilah and Emma stood nearby looking proud of themselves.  
“I asked you to train her, not kill her.” He chuckled, scooping the pastel girl up into his arms. Too tired to process the fact that she was so close to his chest, she let her head fall to his collar bone and she fell asleep.

The next day when PJ returned to the room she’d been given she expected to find her exhausted in bed but instead he found her already dressed and ready for day two. She bounced right back, much to the distaste of the other huntess’.  
The girls were so harsh with her training, even the actual trainers were surprised. They tried their best to work her to exhaustion, making sure not to take it easy on her at during a spar and purposely hit her harder than necessary. 

To their distaste, she also seemed to heal quickly even for a hunter. Them pushing her mostly just got her to try harder, and after a couple of weeks she actually felt fairly confident in her ability. Lilah hated to admit it, but Sera was learning fast. Light on her feet, and a natural at dodging, she favored defensive moves but hesitated on offence.  
After another day of training, a slightly more muscular Sera sat in the room they’d given her to stay in in PJ who was praising her advancements, when he offered an idea.

“Your physical training is coming along nicely but there’s more to being a hunter than just swinging blades.”  
She gestured for him to continue.  
“I think you should work on honing your instincts. For that, though, you’d need vampires willing to help you.”  
Sera bit her lip nervously, “I haven’t spoken to Phil in almost two months…”  
“If you don’t want to ask him, we do have a few vampire allies that may be willing to help.”

She thought about it in silence for a moment fiddling with her fingers while PJ waited patiently for her decision.  
“I do miss him…” And she felt ready to possibly see Dan again after he nearly killed her. Phil and Dan were a package deal, she knew that. She was also confident she could keep him at bay and worst case, PJ would protect her if she was unable. 

Sera nodded, pulling out her phone and sending him a text.  
\--X  
()_Three days later_()  
PJ and Sera were standing in an empty four-way intersection late at night as they waited for their guests to arrive. Phil assured Sera that Dan wouldn’t cause any more trouble.  
Sera stood with her hands in her pockets, nervously pacing back and forth in front of PJ who raised his eye brow at her. “You don’t have to be nervous. This is a known training area for hunters, vampires who aren’t allies don’t dare come here.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.”  
“Dan won’t hurt you. I won’t let him.”  
She kept pacing, “not that either.”  
“So what is it?”

Sera paced a little faster, “I haven’t spoken to Phil in almost TWO MONTHS! We used to talk every day and I’m worried he’ll be mad at me for ditching him. I couldn’t stand for him to hate me…” she put her face in her hands and kept walking.  
“Considering he lives with the guy who almost killed you for coincidentally being there when he was attacked, you saved his life and nearly died I might add, it seems only fair that you distance yourself after that.”

The huntress didn’t say anything but kept pacing faster still. She came to an abrupt stop as a chest was suddenly in her face. She softly bumped into it as PJ wrapped his arms around her torso softly and rested his head on hers. She inhaled sharply and her cheeks heated up.  
“I don’t really know Phil but from what you’ve told me, I don’t think he’ll be upset with you. You saved his life, that’s not to be taken lightly.”

Sera took a deep breath and slowly wrapped her arms around him as well, enjoying the feeling of his heart beat under her cheek. PJ pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, moments later he let go of her and looked into the shadows, she followed suit and together they watched Phil and then Dan, a few steps back, join them under the lights of the intersection.

“Sera!” Phil immediately jogged up to her but stopped a few feet away as his instincts warned him of PJ’s hunters gaze on him.  
“I’ve missed you so much! I was so worried! I’m glad your okay!” he offered a smile. She toyed with her fingers, looking down at them.  
“I missed you too. I was worried you wouldn’t want to see me.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, you saved my life! The least I can do is let you learn how to use your instincts to find me. Hide and seek!” he giggled.  
“Y-yeah.” She giggled a little too.  
“Speaking of something wrong,” Phil’s tone turned serious. “Dan.”  
Wearing a mask of indifference, Dan slowly walked toward them with his eyes cautiously trained on PJ who was searching his body language for any sign of aggression.  
Dan stood beside Phil, who crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him expectantly.

“Sera.”  
“Daniel.”

They were silent for a moment, “I’m sorry I attacked you. Upon reflection, I’ve realized you no intention of allowing Phil to get hurt. Hell, you saved his life and I…almost took yours just because you were THERE.” He unconsciously took a half step forward that he immediately retreated as PJ took a half step closer to Sera in response, not that she noticed.

“…if you HADN’T been there…Phil wouldn’t be here.” Phil nodded and smiled at her.  
“So…thank you for protecting him, and I hope that someday you can forgive what I’ve done.”  
Silence fell again, only to be broken by PJ clapping his hands, “Alright, on a lighter note, lets get this started. You two go hide within the boundaries, hide separately, you have five minutes. Bonus points if she can guess who she found before she see’s you.”

The vampires nodded then both took off in different directions. 

“Quite the change of heart.” PJ commented as he started the timer on his phone. “Yeah…he seemed sincere but it doesn't seem like a conclusion he could have come to on his own. Phil must have really had some words with him.”  
“I’m sure he did.”

They made small talk until the timer went off. “Alright- go get e’m!”


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Rather than take off running, to PJ’s surprise, she stood with her arms at her sides and her hunters eyes activated but closed.   
Sera could feel something inside of her scan the area, she then felt a tug in one direction and headed that way. It had been so long since she’d been around Dan and Phil she couldn’t tell who she was following but it was for sure a vampire. She entered an abandoned apartment building and followed the tug she felt inside to the fourth floor where she felt a presence in the dark.

She slowed her steps, staying a few yards from the corner she felt it in. It didn’t feel like someone she’d met. “Who are you?”   
A vampire who was only an inch or so taller than Sera, came out. “Hello!” he greeted, running his long fingers through his quaffed chocolate hair, a smile gracing his full lips. “I was the wild card for your training. I’m Brendon, Brendon Urie.” He offered his hand, she shook it.  
“I must say, I’m surprised that you found me first.”

She just starred, not sure what to say.   
“Since I’ve rendered you speechless,” he winked, making her blush, “I’ll tell you a bit about myself. I am an old vampire that’s been an ally with the hunters for centuries. I’m the guy who knows a guy. You need something, I can get it for you. You need to get somewhere without anyone knowing, I can get you there. You need a tip or the latest gossip,” he lisped for a moment “I can get the scoop! Anything you need, I’m your guy!” he beamed, pointing to himself with both thumbs.

“Well uh, okay cool. I better get looking for the others, but it was nice to meet you.” Brendon pressed a kiss to her hand and gave a dramatic bow. “The Pleasure was mine.” With that, he climbed out the open window and casually stepped out, dropping to his feet soundlessly after falling four stories.  
Sera blinked after him for a moment with a confused look before shaking her head to clear it and reaching out with her mind. She felt her body move on its own as she permitted herself to follow the pull she felt. Down the stairs and jogging down the road a bit more before she stopped under a street lamp – confused.

“You found me!”  
She looked up at the top of the lamp to see Phil up there, hanging from his knees upside down. His fringe dangling down kind of looking like a shark fin.  
She smiled up at him, “How’d you get up there?”  
“Well,” He let go with his legs and flipped to his feet beside hers. “First I was in there,” he pointed to a nearby abandoned store front, “But I figured that’d be too easy, so I climbed out the window and jumped to there.” He pointed to his previous position.

“That’s the most physical activity you’ve done since I met you.” She laughed.  
“No!”  
She stopped laughing and arched an eye brow at him.   
“…Well…Dan does most of the work when we feed.” He thought aloud, “he brings them to me…you know what, you might actually be right.” He rubbed the back of his neck with a slightly embarrassed grin.

“I’m going to go back to the starting point. I’ll see you when you done.” He opened his arms and smiled as she stepped in to them, putting her head on his chest. She noticed for the first time that she didn’t hear a heartbeat, and laughed a little.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.” She smirked, enjoying the hug for a bit longer. She really missed Phil.

Not long after, she now stood on a roof of an old warehouse having climbed the fire escape to get there. Sera could see the outline of Dan sitting on the edge of the roof, legs dangling off as he looked at the lights of London in the distance.  
“Figures you’d find me last.” He said, not turning to look at her but having sensed her presence. A breeze carried her scent over to him. “Where was Phil?” he asked.  
“Upside down hanging from a street lamp.” She took wary steps toward him.

Dan chuckled, “Oh, Phil.” He shook his head, grinning. He stood up so quickly, Sera took a half step back and took a defensive position on reflex. He hadn’t meant anything by it, now that she knew what he was there was no reason for him to slow down his normal movements the way he used to.  
Dan raised his hands to show he meant no harm. “I’m going to go back to the start. See you there.” He stepped up onto the ledge backward and stepped off – falling from sight immediately as gravity took him to the sidewalk.  
-  
The five of them stood together in the intersection. “You’re a natural, Sera! I didn’t expect you to find them all so quickly.” PJ gave her a side hug making her blush a little, Phil frowned for a moment but covered it with a smile before the hunters noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a very animated character who could be the guy who knows a guy and Brendon Urie fit the profile I had in mind so here he is! He will be the only other character that is based on a real person, but he was never in a band or any of that. I'm just using his looks and personality.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudos and a comment if you think I should continue with this idea!
> 
> This will be my first PJ story so he might be a little OOC but I'll do my best! I'm a bit new to him. When I started planning this, it was just going to be Phil/Oc and Dan hating her but as I developed the idea more I found a great role for PJ to make the story more interesting and less predictable. 
> 
>  


End file.
